Friends, Lover and Brothers
by frozenfemale
Summary: COMPLETED!!! Love? What was that? Does everyone need that? Even cold Rukawa and cool Sendo, Jin and Fujima? What about a girl who was never shown love before? Aya... Uh... this is like so crappy!!
1. A Mysterious Girl Migrates Back

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is my first ever fan fiction, so please excuse the mistakes. (Not that you won't have to excuse my mistakes even if it wasn't). Also, please excuse all my spellings errors especially in Japanese words and names. Thank you!! My story is a little serious compared with the ones I've read, so pls review and tell me what's wrong with it.  
  
Chapter One - A mysterious girl migrates back I walked through the gates of Shohoku High leisurely. I was practically an hour late for my first day in school as a freshman. I headed towards my class, Year one class ten and stepped in totally ignoring my teacher who was staring furiously. There were two empty spaces at the back of the class. I chose one, sat down, throwing my gaze out of the window immediately. I never paid any attention in class. I didn't think I should start now.  
  
Suddenly the door slid open and a very tall guy with raven black hair stepped in. he headed towards the only empty seat left, which was beside mine. Like me, he ignored the teacher who was fuming at our impudence, and fell asleep at once. I knew this guy. Rukawa Kaede of Tomigaoko Junior High!  
  
In the Shohoku Basketball Court. 'There are lots of freshmen that wants to enter this year,' Kongure the said looking around.  
  
'I doubt they will still be all that interested when they find out that we have a gorilla as a captain,' Miyagi, the shortest and fastest player of Shohoku High said, making Kongure shake his head. Miyagi, not bad looking with curly hair had a crush on the only girl who joined the basketball team as a manager which was Ayako, who unfortunately didn't care for Miyagi even a bit.  
  
'Ah. isn't that Rukawa Kaede from Tomigaoko Junior High? So he is here too,' Mitsui, the only three-pointer shooting guard in the team, said, joining into their conversation. He was a third-year, with slightly blue hair (or so it seems in the animation). Suddenly the door opened and a girl with short black hair appeared. She was about Miyagi's height and pretty in a boyish way. Cute may be a word that can describe her a little better. Her tanned complexion went well with her dark brown eyes, creating a kind of beauty that was pretty rare in girls. Her black was cut in a boyish hairstyle, short, with long fringes. She looked like a kind of girl who is very quiet and cold. She walked straight up to Akagi and said in a very soft voice, yet a voice which seemed to lull people to hearing what she said. There was almost total silence in the gym. Even the noisy beginner who called himself tensai Sakuragi subdued himself. Everyone stared at the girl who ignored every staring eye. Even Rukawa stared hard at her.  
  
'Captain, can I join this club?'  
  
'Do you want to join as a manager, or do you want to play?' Akagi, the captain of the basketball club asked (people calls him gorilla or Gori. Trust me, he really looks like one). Never in his life has he ever been asked by a girl to be allowed to play basketball in a guys' team.  
  
'Play,' the girl answered shortly.  
  
'I'll ask Anzai sensei,' Akagi said, 'but I doubt they will allow you to play even though there isn't girls' basketball team in high school. Never in my life have I seen a girl play in a guys' team in high school.'  
  
'Come back tomorrow and we will give you the answer,' Kongure, sub-captain said to the girl, fully aware that everyone was staring at the girl. The girl turned and walked out of the door without even stating her name.  
  
'Could it be her?' Rukawa questioned in his heart. 'She definitely looks like her, not to mention the attitude. But. she shouldn't be here,' he thought. His thoughts about the mysterious girl were cut off as Akagi sanpai asked them to introduce themselves.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I walked outta the court, with everybody still staring at me. Why couldn't a girl play basketball? This is what we call DISCRIMINATION!!! my heart yelled. I was already in a t-shirt and three-quarter pants. I cycled off to the public basketball court, all the events in the gym replaying themselves in my mind. There I played, releasing my tension and anger.  
  
'Yo Aya!' I knew his voice straight away. Tall with spiky black hair, he was the coolest basketball player throughout the Kanagawa prefecture. One of the best too. (Yet we don't see fanatic girl fans surrounding him like the ones we see surrounding Rukawa.) Second-year in Ryonan high, he was my best friend before I shifted and probably the only one.  
  
'Sendo,' I said. He hugged me and I pushed him away.  
  
'You're sweaty,' I said pretending to be disgusted. He smiled, giving me the look as if saying aren't you? He was the only one who could irritate me and yet make me smile, the only one who could understand me.  
  
'Did they approve?' He asked.  
  
'Waiting for Anzai sensei's approval, but I doubt I'll get it.'  
  
'You might if I tagged along and talked on your behalf. I mean you were the only one who played in the junior high guys' basketball team. I know junior high and high school isn't the same,' he continued on hurriedly when he saw me opening my mouth to protest, 'but there was already a junior high girls' basketball team there and yet you played in the guys' team because they were to soft right? You kept fouling out, but everybody could see your talent!' Sendo replied, his smile fading (which seldom happens), but his eyes alight all the same. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, he caught sight of a shape, shadow of a tall guy.  
  
'I guess,' was all I said. But then, I knew that my playing in the guys' team was like a long time ago. Besides, I only played for a year, and migrated away.  
  
Sendo picked up the basketball, bounced it a few times and ran, ready to do a dunk. I turned, slapped the ball out of his hands and said, 'You can't dribble past me so easily anymore.' Then looking at my watch, I realized that it was late, far too late for me to be to still be out off my house if I wanted to escape from my father's hands and mind. 'See ya, Sendo,' I said, getting my bike and cycling off. Daylight was fading, it won't be very long before night dawns down and all my nightmares won't just remain dreams, but they will realize themselves. to me.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
As soon as she disappeared from sight, Sendo looked up and said 'Rukawa, you can come out.'  
  
'How'd you know I'm here?' Sendo just smiled and shrugged.  
  
'So, how do you feel? Aya has migrated back. Your rival,' Sendo said, stressing a little on the word rival.  
  
'What is there to feel?' Rukawa said.  
  
'Go for it, I think she does have feelings for you,' Sendo said, but in his heart he didn't think, he knew that Aya does have feelings for Rukawa, but it was so buried by her sufferings that she herself didn't know it was there.  
  
'D'uo ho! I have no feelings for her. Please!' Rukawa replied angrily, yet there was a quiver in his voice that only Sendo could hear. Rukawa too wasn't really aware of his feelings for Aya.  
  
'You two are so cold to other people, on the outside but I think you people are not always like that. You are even cold to each other, I know you are born like that but even then there must be someone you aren't really cold to. Aya is definitely different towards me. You know it. You are a little different towards me too. And I bet there is a kind of feeling that you don't really understand when you two meet each other. You are just afraid of the uncertainness in your life, until you don't even realize what you feel. If what I say isn't true, then what are you doing here?' Sendo asked. Rukawa walked away, leaving Sendo's question hanging there unanswered, trailing into the dusk. Leaving it there for the night to drop down, to give an answer. He cycled home, thought swirling away in his head, jumbled up.  
  
'Hei! Aya just doesn't realize her feelings for you! It is buried by her sufferings.' Sendo shouted at him, hoping he could hear it. And he did, but then what Sendo said barely made any sense to him.  
  
Sendo smiled. Two cold people who don't understand themselves. (Sigh). He walked on towards Anzai sensei's house. He managed not only to get the approval from Anzai sensei, but also from the inter-high sports section- head, which meant that Aya could play in games too. At about ten o'clock at night, he headed home, content with what he had done.  
  
Does Rukawa like Aya? What is going to happen in Aya's house? Please, review, review!! If you don't like or like it, (which I doubt is possible) pls review me. I need all you review. Thank you. Um. is the chapter too short, b'coz some of my friends said so. 


	2. Sufferings

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers  
  
  
  
Author's note: Um. I'm sorry about the title up in front, I spelled Friends wrongly. And I want to also thank all the reviewers. Do tell me if anything is wrong with my fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-Sufferings  
  
I listened carefully. I was just in time. Just as I locked my room door, my father came in.  
  
'Aya!' He roared. By his voice I knew that he wasn't drunk. He wouldn't do THAT unless he was drunk or really angry. And now, since he wasn't drunk, I had to go to him, or he will come to me. I went downstairs slowly and reluctantly. He greeted me with a slap. I flinched a little, but I was already used to it. My usual routine began. Serving him, waiting on him, letting him have whatever pleasure he gets when he hits me, entertaining him, and of course, listening to his criticism and complaints.  
  
As soon as my dad lay down to sleep I escaped to my room. Only Sendo knew what I was going through. The next day, as usual, I woke up as late as possible. My father already left for work. (He doesn't have my room key, so he couldn't wake me up to torture me.) I changed slowly into my uniform. Just as I was locking my door, Sendo appeared. He hugged me.  
  
'Are you all right?' He asked softly. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Sendo walked me to school, comforting me with just his presence. I was already forty minutes late as I entered my class. Again ignoring my teacher, I walked towards my seat. Rukawa was already sleeping in his seat. But I knew from experience that he was definitely late for school too.  
  
In the basketball court.  
  
All the guys were staring at the girl who was in the court. She jumped, in a perfect form and performed a perfect three-pointer. The mysterious Aya. Even Akagi was speechless. Aya turned towards Rukawa. Their eyes locked. Even without words thy were already resuming their fight which stopped when Aya migrated to New Zealand two years ago. They met when they were three years old. Both loved basketball and challenged each other every minute they were together. Now, twelve years later, they were still challenging each other. Everybody could feel the tension going on between the two of them.  
  
'Aya Kenzen from Tomigaoko Junior High,' Ayako said. It was as if someone lifted a veil from her eyes. She realized that the mysterious girl was from her junior high school.  
  
Aya averted her eyes from Rukawa to Anzai sensei who just arrived.  
  
'Can I sensei?' she asked, softly, coldly, shortly and yet somehow respectfully. Her brown eyes were shining with a hope that seemed impossible, a hope that she would be allowed to. She looked cuter than ever (but obviously Miyagi and Sakuragi didn't care.) Anzai sensei nodded smiling.  
  
'Yes,' she whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Akagi let them all go after six. As expected, Rukawa stayed to practice. Aya left, but Rukawa knew better than that to think that she would go home. He knew she would still be practicing. And he was right. She was practicing, in the public basketball court. At half-past-six, Akagi realized that had left his backpack at the basketball court. He quickly rushed to school. As he passed the public basketball court, he was surprised to see Aya there. He was amazed at her skill. She was not good for a girl ,she was better than most guys! Akagi continued his journey to school, all Aya's play still printed in his memory. He got another shock when he saw Rukawa still practicing. He knew that Rukawa and Aya this year were two of the best freshmen any school could ever want and need. On his way back home, he was pondering on the possibilities of the uses of their ability. There was a catch in their play though. Akagi realized that they didn't care much for teamwork. It was as if they had practically no feelings at all. It never crossed his mind that they weren't displaying their real ability yet.  
  
Around eight Rukawa stopped. He started cycling back home. Somehow, today, he had a weird feeling, he couldn't really place his finger on it. He also couldn't fall asleep on his bike. There was something going on. He knew it. He felt it. As he crossed Aya's house, he stopped. The feeling was getting stronger. The moon was already rising, casting eerie shadows, but to Rukawa that was nothing. Something was going to happen. And to confirm his thoughts, he heard a scream. He knew at once that it came from Aya's house. He also had a feeling in his gut that this was what he was waiting for. He ran and peeped inside the house. He was surprised and shocked to see Aya on the sofa with a man much older man on top if her. He looked drunk. He looked as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He looked like her father.  
  
Aya was not happy at all. She was crying, screaming and pushing. But there was something in Aya's eyes that he'd never seen before. Hopelessness. It was as if this was a usual thing that happens to her. Before Rukawa's eyes, the guy tore Aya's uniform open, kissing her all over, against her will. Rukawa couldn't stand it anymore. Before he could control himself, he stepped in, pushed the guy away from Aya, pulled her up and pushed her towards the door. Before leaving, he kicked the guy as hard as he could in the gut, and the guy sank looking pretty surprised. Rukawa rushed out pushing Aya. Rukawa knew the guy was quite strong and could come after them any minute, but he doubted that considering the guy was pretty drunk.  
  
He cast a sidelong glance at Aya who was walking with her head down. Hopelessness? Aya? That was ridiculous. Does Sendo know about this? How long has this been happening? Since she was born? Was this why Sendo said that her feelings for him were buried by sufferings? Rukawa knew that his relationship with Aya was different compared with relationships of other people towards them. Aya and Sendo were practically the only people he actually talks to since he met them twelve years ago. Aya too didn't really have any friends save Sendo. Nobody seemed to catch her eyes either. They were classmates ever since their school years started. And he could easily be considered her best friend after Sendo (since she didn't have any others. Nor did he. How they life I wonder) yet he knew nothing about this.  
  
So, how's it?? 


	3. What It Means To Be Loved

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Is this fic like. not nice? Well, then, pls review me.  
  
Chapter 3-What it means to be loved  
  
'You'll stay in my house tonight,' Rukawa said, tying to break a not uncomfortable silence. Never in his life had he ever tried to break a silence. He liked it, but now he wanted to hear Aya say something.  
  
'Okay. thanks,' Aya replied with some hesitation. They walked the rest of the way, with Rukawa pushing his bike, quietly, yet they both felt comfortable as if they really understood each other (which they did.) He kept glancing over towards her. Whenever she's with Sendo, they seem to radiate a kind of light which he didn't understand. An aura of. friendship. Of white light. Unknown to even himself, he wanted to be accepted as their friend, mostly because other people's friendship weren't like that.(mind you, he'd rather be alone than with a circle of other friends.) Yet he was the only one who saw them that way, probably because he was the only one who actually saw them together (or probably because he was destined to be one of them. You're not supposed to know this but I bet it's pretty obvious)  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Now Rukawa's found out. But, why did he save me?' That question kept repeating itself in me. But I thank God that Rukawa was there. I couldn't believe that he hit my dad though. I could fight, but definitely not against my dad. Somehow, now, when I'm with Rukawa, I feel as though I am with Sendo. Complete confidence that he would always be there when I need him. I feel peaceful, knowing that he's here. His very presence soothes me. I feel he cares for me. Sendo does. He loves me and cares for me.  
  
Now, for some reason or another, I seem to feel Rukawa does too. I feel comfortable with him, probably I always felt like that, even in his quiet relationship with me, But I never realized it because I have a natural distrust in human's honesty and sincerity considering the way I've been treated. The only person I ever trusted was Sendo. and. my mom. I looked up at the moon that was shining down brightly, lighting up the darkened sky. The stars twinkled merrily and at that moment I wished my mother was here right now to see how her daughter had grown.  
  
I saw how surprised his parents were when we reached his house. I don't think they were shocked that my uniform was torn. Nor were they worried by the fact that it was practically 8:50 pm, a little to late for a girl (with torn clothes) to be out alone with a guy. I think the main cause of their surprise was the very fact that Rukawa was actually bringing a FRIEND back, let alone a girl.  
  
'Please can she stay here?,' His parents seemed to understand him perfectly. They asked no questions. I envied him. Just like in Sendo's home, I could feel the perfectness of their parents care towards them. Rukawa's mom, a little shorter than me, with her Rukawa-like blue eyes that were sparkling with kindness, took my hand, guided me upstairs talking to me at the same time, making me feel rather breathless (as I don't talk much), you know the normal stuff, make yourself at home, would you mind sleeping in Rukawa's room (I couldn't say no could I?) and all kinds of stuff. It had been a long time since someone talked to me like that (excluding Sendo). In fact, I think nobody ever spoke to me like that. At last, we stopped in front of their bathroom.  
  
'Do you mind having my clothes?' She asked kindly.  
  
'It's okay aunty, I always carry a pair of spare clothes in my school back which I managed to grab before coming here,' I replied showing her my pair of home clothes as well as spare school uniform. The cold wall around me was sort of already softening. After taking my bath, I was shown to Rukawa's room. Mrs. Rukawa asked me whether I wanted dinner. I refused politely saying I wasn't hungry. Meanwhile, Rukawa's dad was talking to him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Who is this girl?' Mr. Rukawa asked. He was average in height and had Rukawa's hair colour. He also had this friendly, slightly crooked smile. His smiling eyes would attract almost anyone. (these description about Rukawa's parents are made-up. If they were so jovial, how could their son be so cold?)  
  
'My basketball club mate,' he replied.  
  
'She seems very innocent and scared. Care to tell me what's going on?' Mr. Rukawa asked. He respected his son's privacy and would respect his decision if he refused to explain what was going on. Anyway, no matter how curious he is, Rukawa was still Rukawa. He would most probably keep it to himself. But to his surprise, Rukawa told him everything. Rukawa told him that she was raped etc. he even told him that they knew each other since they were three. At that time, Rukawa's mom came down and told them that Aya didn't want to eat. Rukawa nodded wondering whether he should call Sendo. He headed towards the telephone and after a moment of hesitation, he dialed Sendo's number (NOT out of memory)  
  
'Is she eating?' Sendo questioned after Rukawa had told him everything.  
  
'No why'd you ask?'  
  
'Just to see if she is all right. Usually, she won't eat, which means she is so hurt and sad that she lost her appetite, which also means that she is, in a way okay. If she was too hurt and frustrated, she would start eating like crazy and would take her anger out on anything that catches her eyes. In a way, at those times, you can consider her insane and out of her mind.,' Sendo replied casually (he'd say that the world was gong to end casually too)  
  
'I would come over, but I don't think she would like it nor do I think it is very nice. I mean it is like practically 10 pm.'  
  
'Okay,' was all Rukawa answered. He then quickly ate and bathed. Then he headed towards his room, knocked and entered. She was sitting on the second bed, (There are two beds in Rukawa's room) looking out into the night where the moon was glimmering beautifully in the dark night sky, and where fantasies can lead you far away into a world without pain.  
  
* * * * * * * I heard him coming in. But my emotions were still in a whirl and I didn't greet him.  
  
'Aya,' he asked a little hesitantly, 'are you okay?' I nodded. Then looking at him I asked. I asked the question which I had been pondering on for so long. It was as if I had no control over my tongue. It was shooting away like a gun.  
  
'Why'd did you do that?'  
  
'Do what?' I wondered whether he really didn't know or was avoiding the question.  
  
'Help me! I mean those people who stayed around my house never bothered. The only person who ever did was Sendo. He paid terribly for helping me once that I refused to let him come near my house. Of course he opposed and tried time and time again to help me. But nobody else did. Nobody even asked me how I was! Not even my mom. Why'd you?' My voice was wavering out of control. All my hatred, hurt, anger and frustration was starting to pour out of me in a form of words and tears.  
  
'I don't know myself,' he replied on an even tone which was the exact opposite of the tone of my voice. His statement shocked me. That is an understatement. There were practically no words that could have described what I felt even if there was a big fat dictionary in front of me.  
  
'I never care for anyone in my life, save maybe my parents. I was happy and content being alone. I could see you were too. And I didn't even know that I actually in a way care for you. When I heard your scream, it chilled my blood. When I saw what happened, it made me mad. I just acted on impulse without even thinking. I myself wondered why I was so worried about you. Why did I bring you to my house? Nobody ever step foot in my house. But you are different from everybody. So is Sendo. Probably in my heart I always wanted to be your friend. Probably. Your friendship with Sendo is sort of different from others.' My friendship with Sendo was different? Maybe because he treated me more like his sister then like his friend.  
  
'It is like your friendship is pure. You people genuinely love each other,' he continued. There was a long pause.  
  
'If you don't mind me asking, how long has this been happening? Would you tell me from the beginning?' Rukawa asked me. I hesitated, but in the end decided that I already trust him. Him and his parents.  
  
Pls, review. 


	4. Dignity? or Love?

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Just read on, and I thank all the reviewers.  
  
Chapter 4- Dignity?... or Love?  
  
Since I was born, father always hit me and hurt me. In short, he abused me physically, sexually and mentally. I had nowhere to go at that time, as I was still young. The only person I had was my next-door neighbor, Sendo. and my mother. My mother was the only one protecting me up till I was three. But my mother left. She left when I was three. Being unable to take anymore hurt and pain her husband was trusting towards her, she left. That was only a week after I met Rukawa. I never blamed her for leaving. No way! She couldn't take it anymore. it wasn't her fault. Yet I was hurt, no doubt. I can still remember how I felt when I found out she left. It was not that I was afraid of what father would do to me, but I just missed her. I missed the way she held me. I missed the good times we had together. I missed, most of all, the way she loved me. Of course, Sendo was always there for me.  
  
As I started going to elementary school, I dared to start spending nights outside my house. Sometimes I stayed at Sendo's house, but mostly just outside. Outside where the moon smiled down at me, and the stars twinkled. Just away from the 4 walls of the building that was suppose to be my home. I seldom went to Sendo's house because once my dad found out I was there, that was a nightmare. He brought a few of his 'friends' to attack us. They hurt Sendo and his parents and took me back. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. But, Sendo's house was much more of a home than mine had ever been.  
  
As I grew up, I started to get the hang of guessing what condition my dad was in. I learned to listen to his voice, in which I could differentiate whether he was drunk or not. If he wasn't drunk, he seldom raped me. He had to be really frustrated to take out his anger on me by raping me. I think that happened twice. If he were drunk, he wouldn't remember whether I obeyed him. If that happened, I would be off the hook. So, usually if he was drunk, I would lock my room door and climb down from my room which was located on the second floor. He would usually hurt me, whether he was drunk or not. He would scold me for no reason, beat me up and just hurt me.  
  
Two years ago, we migrated. Why? I didn't know myself. He just stormed in one day and told me that we were moving the very next day, and no one was to know. (I told Sendo, of course) What I do know was that my life there was hell. We stayed on the sixth floor of an apartment, and I had no way of climbing down, no, means of escaping from my father. Sendo wasn't here either. Of course I kept contact with him, but that wasn't the same. I missed him terribly. People in New Zealand weren't the same. They were all so. money-oriented. Even their friendships were based on that. I got very fed up and I hated living here.  
  
Then, we shifted back here. I was really joyful that I could see Sendo once again. Although he wasn't our neighbor anymore, I was happier, much happier. He comforted me with just his presence and patience to listen to all I had to say. I was never uncomfortable beside him. He was just, different.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
As I told Rukawa this, my hurt was all poured out towards him. I never imagined that Rukawa would be the one who would hear all these. I always poured out my soul to Sendo, but Rukawa? I mean we were the coldest in the basketball team. We both had walls build up around us, maybe for different reasons but the effect remains the same. In all my life, Sendo was the only one who actually found the door to my heart. Even my mother didn't come close to my heart, and now Rukawa had done it. Right now, I feel. alone. Usually when this happened I would feel alone. I need someone, and although Sendo had always been the one I needed, the one I could trust and felt comfortable with, I always avoided Sendo at times like this. It was not that I was uncomfortable with him. It was just that, I dunno, it didn't seem right. He knew it too. Yet, he always said that one I would be able to find the one, the guy who could approach me in this state. Never in my wildest dream did the name Rukawa ever cross my mind. But, I think that was whom Sendo had in mind all along.  
  
Rukawa walked up to me and hugged me. That was it. The remains of my cold wall crumbled. My dignity dissolved into sobs. I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe it. But then he started caressing me and I realized that it was true. Sendo was right. He didn't say anything, but he just went on holding me. Although no words were uttered I felt that he was telling me that it was alright to cry. There, in his arms I felt peaceful. I felt the serenity crawl up my spine just as it always does when Sendo holds me.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Did I ever really love her? How'd Sendo know? I mean I myself didn't know. Aya? I seriously doubt she did.' Rukawa said to himself. Here he was holding the girl whom he had always challenged to one on one. She was the one who played the most important role in his basketball growth. He had never realized that he had ever cared for her. He continued soothing her, his mind still shooting non-stop questions at him. An imaginary Sendo appeared in his mind and told him to go for it. But, wasn't this a rather bad time?  
  
At last he plucked up his courage and said softly.  
  
'I love you, Aya,' She looked up at him. He too, looked at her. No, through her, through her tear-stained face, through her eyes. Penetrated her coldest and strongest wall and realized that he had reached into her heart.  
  
'I may have loved you a long time ago. But I never really realized it. Even when you migrated, I felt as though I lost something, but I never really paid attention to it. Yet, now I realize that I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you,' he said. She lowered her head and hugged him more tightly, saying, without words that she loved him too.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Is Rukawa growing up?' Mr. Rukawa asked Rukawa's mom.  
  
'No, I think Aya is just different. I dunno how to put it into words. She is just so pure and. different,' she answered.  
  
'I thought so too.'  
  
'I bet, and hope those two will be together by tomorrow. That boy could do with some friends,' she said smiling. Mr. Rukawa also felt happy to know that his son was socially growing. At least he has a friend, and cares for someone. The only reason Rukawa build walls around himself was most probably because nobody actually understood him. Mr. Rukawa knew that his sons had plenty fans, but he doubted that Rukawa actually had any friends. Nobody understood him, but maybe this Aya was different. (Sendo was too, but Rukawa's parents didn't know, of course. Sendo, on the other hand was at home hoping and praying that Rukawa and Aya would realize their feelings for each other and make the move. That was actually the main reason he didn't want to intrude.)  
  
Cacat?? (cacat is a Malaysian word 2 say that something isn't nice) well, this is my first fic 


	5. The Returns Of Sufferings

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I'm very sorry for all the spelling mistakes I have made! And now, I introduce to everyone, Chapter 5!!!!! (Do I sound like an idiot?)  
  
Chapter 5-The Returns of Sufferings  
  
'Will you two wake up? You are already fifteen minutes late!' Rukawa's mom's voice pierced through my brain, waking me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes a little, stretch and got up. Rukawa amazingly did the same. But by the time we finished our breakfast we were practically 45 minutes late.  
  
'Hello,' a cheerful voice greeted us as Mrs. Rukawa opened the door.  
  
'Sendo!' I was so happy. I always was when he was around.  
  
'How long were you here?' Rukawa asked wondering why Sendo didn't knock.  
  
'Oh I just arrived in time to see the door opening,' was his reply.  
  
'A bunch of late-comers going to school,' Mrs. Rukawa said shaking her head. Mr. Rukawa had left for work a long time ago. We smiled. Mrs. Rukawa was pretty shocked to see Rukawa actually smiling. As we turned to walk out the door, she said.  
  
'Aya, you are always welcome in this house. I just want you to know that.' I turned towards her. So did Sendo and Rukawa.  
  
'So are you, Sendo. Both of you are welcomed. If your house isn't a home for you Aya, let this be your home,' she continued. My eyes filled with tears. I walked towards her and hugged her. She hugged me back and I was reminded strongly of my mother.  
  
'Thank you aunty,' I whispered. We arrived at school fifteen minutes later, and as usual, we just walked in. Our teacher was too fed up with our attitude that he too ignored us.  
  
In the Shohoku Basketball Court.  
  
During practice, we were acting like we usually did, ignoring everything around us including each other, shutting ourselves in our heart, giving our full concentration on basketball.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Akagi saw Aya jumping to take a rebound. She took it and dashed forward immediately. However, as she prepared to do a dunk, Rukawa stole the ball from her. Just as he was dashing forward, Anzai sensei called them to gather around. Akagi went towards Anzai sensei wondering why he had been so caught in they play. They play had a way of attracting other people. Anzai sensei then commanded a game between the freshmen and seniors to test the freshmen's ability.  
  
'A good time to see how good that Rukawa and Aya is,' Mitsui said.  
  
'Yeah,' Ryota butted in, 'they seem pretty good.'  
  
Thus, the game started. During the first half, the seniors flattened the freshmen. Rukawa and Aya didn't show much of their ability, and Miyagi told Mitsui that they had overestimated them. But as the second half started, Rukawa and Aya started getting serious. Aya, who knew the weakness of almost everyone by playing with them for just twenty minutes, started doing her job as a point guard. She stole every ball and caused confusion in the defense area. She also created many chances for Rukawa to score, yet sometimes scoring herself.  
  
Rukawa too got hot and started to take rebounds and blocking all the air balls, using the most of his height. Though they weren't really united with the rest of the team, (that is an understatement, they were just playing against the seniors, really burning to beat the seniors, not at all bothered about the rest of the juniors) but they teamwork among the two of them was very good. As Akagi thought yesterday, they weren't really pressing on the teamwork with the rest of the team. But just with two of them they reversed the game and won (narrowly of course) although the rest of the freshmen including the redhead Sakuragi who called himself tensai hardly got to touch the ball.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Few weeks passed and I was getting used to staying alternately with Rukawa and Sendo. They houses were far more like a home to me than mine had ever been. Even Rukawa and Sendo slept over in each other's house often. However, no matter how comfortable I was, I always wondered why my dad hadn't come looking for me and was starting to really enjoy this newfound freedom that I have now. Yet, somehow, I was always, in a way watching and waiting. But when he did come, he caught me off guard.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Sendo!' Aya cried unable to stop laughing when her best friend tried to imitate a ballet act. (Trust me, he wasn't graceful at all) Rukawa too was laughing. That was when the doorbell rang. Mr. Rukawa who answered it suddenly recoiled as if he was hit, which he was. Aya quickly stood up, knowing that the dreaded time had come for her to return, return to the house where all her greatest fears were in stall for her.  
  
'Father!' Rukawa cried, running towards his father. Sendo, on the other hand grabbed Aya's hand and approached cautiously, pulling her along with him. Mrs. Rukawa appeared at the doorway that separated the hall and the kitchen.  
  
'Aya! You come here now and maybe I won't kill you. Just get your butt home! I'm starving,' my dad shouted. His baleful green eyes was trying to stare everywhere at once, sizing the place up. He was tall, almost as tall as Rukawa, and Aya covered when he turned toward her. He was pretty scary. His hair, oily and long fell over his face. He had none of Aya's pretty features and his lips were cracking. Rukawa, who, by now was already helping his father up, shot a look of pure anger at Aya's dad.  
  
'Stop your threatening and get out of my house,' he said. His voice was surprisingly calm (and cold).  
  
'I'm not leaving without my daughter,' was his reply. HE shot a look of pure venom at Aya that she cringed, stepping closer to Sendo.  
  
'When are you going to free her from all the pain and sufferings? Don't you think she has gone through enough for a girl over fifteen? When are you going to show her what it really means to be a father? When are you going to care?!' Sendo asked, his voice rising steadily, although it was still calm. (As Sendo's voice always is) His voice didn't waver at all. He had put one of his hands over Aya's shoulder protectively when she leaned towards him just now.  
  
'You can't be considered as a father. Don't you love your daughter? I mean she is part of you.' It was Mr. Rukawa this time.  
  
'In other words, she is mine right?' My father said grinning. It was an ugly grin. A grin which reminded Aya of how her father looked when he was beating up her mom. That grin was all it took. She had had enough of seeing other people getting hurt because of her.  
  
'Yours? How can a child be owned?' The tone of Mrs. Rukawa's voice was of pure surprise, which was pretty comical judging the situation.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A whirl of emotions was circling me. Fear, sadness, helplessness, hurt and frustration. I didn't want to leave, but I had had enough. No way I'm going to see anyone else get hurt because of me. No! I stepped away from Sendo. Sendo, who knew that this would happen from the start didn't want to let me go. He held onto my hand shaking his head.  
  
'I must Sendo. I'm sorry.' My apology was not directed to him alone but to everyone in the room. Everyone who showed me the meaning of love my father didn't.  
  
'Thanks for all your help, aunty, uncle,' I said, my eyes passing over them and finally halting at Rukawa,  
  
'Thank you, but I have to go before anyone else gets hurt,' I finished.  
  
Then suddenly Rukawa doubled over and I saw my dad hovering above him. He kicked Rukawa another time and proceeded to where Sendo and I stood. He slapped Sendo twice and was going to slap him another time when I shouted at him. I did something that I never though was possible.  
  
'Stop it! Can't you ever stop it? Can't you ever stop hurting my friends? Won't you ever stop hurting me?' Me eyes were beginning to be filled with tears. My voice was slowing down, taking on a calmer tone and slower pace. Sendo and Rukawa slowly got up and made their way towards my side.  
  
'Even if you don't respect me as your daughter, even if you don't respect me as a human, at least respect my rights. My rights to have friends. My rights to just live my life. Ever since I was born, I have trying to do things that would please you, hoping against hope that you would like it, that you would put an end to the sufferings I was going through. But no matter how I tried, you. you never approved. You never once gave your approval. You continued hurting me and the people whom I loved and loved me. Even mother is gone. Don't you even care? Why? Why'd you do this to me?' I was sobbing recklessly by the time I finished saying it. Sendo put his hands around me and pulled me into a hug trying his best to relieve my pains. Rukawa too tried to comfort me. My father, on the other hand was staring at me as if he didn't understand anything that was going on.  
  
'We weren't going to let her go that easily anyway. She has every right to live her life. And the way she lived it without your interference has caused an impact on all our life,' Rukawa said to my dad.  
  
Hey! Thanks again to all the reviewers. I must sound idiotic, keep thanking my reviewers, but I am really grateful. By the way, sLL, did you just take your PMR? 


	6. The Truth

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know that I have been like uploading a chapter a day, but this is only because I just finished my exam. You see, before the exam my net wasn't working, so I had typed out most of my works. After like 10 chapters, I tell you I'll definitely slow down.  
  
Chapter 6-The Truth  
  
'Aya stop talking crap and let's go!' he said. Mr. Rukawa walked towards his drawer and took out a gun. He pointed it at my dad, his hands steady and said.  
  
'Get out of here. You get out of my house. If you don't know how to love your daughter, if you don't know precious a human life is, get out.' My dad's eyes widen at the sight of the gun. He took a step back, saying.  
  
'You won't dare fire, neighbors will hear. Police will come after you.'  
  
'Oh yeah? Well let them come. We'll see who ends up in jail.' Mr. Rukawa continued, steadily.  
  
'Aya! Is this how you treat your father? I brought you up and this is how you repay me? What have I taught you in these 15 years? Is it going down the drain?' my dad shouted at me. I started. I was definitely going to give in to him again. I knew it, I didn't like it, but I couldn't help it.  
  
'What could you have taught her? All you taught her was how to be afraid of you. You brainwashed her. You made her believe that a child has to serve a father no mater how terrible a father is towards her. Well, you are wrong! A child never need to serve a father, she needs to love a father no matter how terrible he is to her. And that is only because of the blood relation,' Sendo said stressing a little on the word blood relation. I looked at him, wonderingly.  
  
'She has to respect a father, but not to the extent of endangering her own life,' Sendo said in an even tone, keeping a firm grip on my hand, knowing, as he always did, what I was thinking. (A little scary huh?)  
  
'How could you ever treat your daughter like that? She has a life too. You can't just make her serve you. You have to love her, just the way she loves you,' Mrs. Rukawa added.  
  
'Get out of this house if you don't know how to love your daughter. Don't you dare come back unless you learn what it means to love and to be loved,' Rukawa said, his patience tethering on a thin thread, which would break any minute.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Aya's father stared hard at all of them, glancing off-handedly at Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa, but focusing on Aya and her 'boy' friends flanking her. They seemed to radiate a white light. An aura of peace. That scared him. It worried him much more than the gun that was being pointed at him. It made him unsure of himself. Even Aya looked strong in that circle. Not exactly physically strong (although she was quite). No, physical strength didn't scare Aya's dad. They were strong in another way. In a way he was not. In a way he never had been. He started backing off. But before all his courage fled, leaving him, he managed to say one last sentence.  
  
'You watch your back Aya. I'll come to get you.' (When I said last sentence, I meant it literary)  
  
Mr. Rukawa put his gun down and closed the door. Shaking his head, he turned towards the trio standing together. Both Rukawa and Sendo had they hands on Aya, comforting her. Aya was shaking like crazy. Life must have been hell, staying with a father like that.  
  
'Aya, a father loves his child. Your father had no attributes that a proper father should have. He is the biggest failure I ever saw. Keep in mind, though you are a child, his child, you do have a right to live. You do also have a right to stand up for yourself. What you did wasn't wrong,' Mr. Rukawa said to her. Aya didn't reply. Mrs. Rukawa went over to hug her and beckoned Mr. Rukawa to leave them alone.  
  
Sendo led Aya towards the couch. When they were all seated, Sendo started talking.  
  
'Aya, I want you to truthfully tell me all the feelings you ever had about your father.' Aya looked at Sendo tiredly. She shook her head. Sendo continued looking at her sternly. (Imagine Sendo looking stern!)  
  
'Aya, how long are you going to hide? How long will you deny the feelings inside you?' He asked. Aya looked down. She didn't want to tell all the feelings she had because. what might come out of her mouth may not be what it should. What may come out of her mouth may surprise her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Well, I always respected my father. Um. yearned to earn his approval, loved him and..'  
  
'Aya, I know what crap he has taught you for 12 years. And I can tell you that hardly any of it is true. Anyway, he can't hear what you have to say,' Sendo said softly, sympathizing. Rukawa had his hands around me. I leaned in, towards him. Right now, I needed something to prove that this was not a dream, that this was real. I needed support. He tightened his hold on me.  
  
'I. I hated him. Though I loved him, I hated him as well. I hated the way his breath reeked of alcohol when he was on me. I hated the fact that no matter what I did, it was never good enough for him. I hated the way he always hurt me.' I said. Everything was coming out of me. All the things I held back for 15 years. I was losing control, not only of my feelings, but also of my tongue. I was losing myself, trying my best to escape what had to be there. Trying to escape my past, but Sendo was pulling me back into it, making me say all the things I tried and have succeeded to not say for 15 years, but now, I failed. Sendo nodded.  
  
'What about your mom?'  
  
'I don't hate my mom. I loved her very much. She loved me too. I don't blame her for leaving. but. I think she could have made it easier for me by sending word, or at least something to show that she was alive, to show that she cared,' I said, feeling horrified with all the things that I dared to say. I quickly covered my mouth, my tears still flowing. Rukawa gently pulled my hands away from my mouth.  
  
'Aya, whatever your father taught you all the while isn't true, and he knows it. But you don't. He wanted to use you and scared the hell out of you when you were young making sure that you believed whatever he taught you. And you did, bringing it with you until this age although most of it was absurd. But now, I'm trying to break it. You must realize that no matter how much you loved him, nobody cannot not hate him after what he had done. You must know that what you did is not wrong and learn to stand up for yourself, whether inside or outside, when it comes to your dad. Remember, we will always be there for you.'  
  
'What I say now might really shock you. I've known this for quite sometime, but I waited. I knew that I had to make you realize that it was not wrong for you to hate your dad before I could tell you all these things,' Sendo paused for a breath, 'Your father is not your true father. Your mother is though. She is still staying in Japan, Kanagawa prefecture, where we are. I found this out when I was four, you were three, about two weeks after she left. How I found out is a pretty long story,' Sendo finished.  
  
That didn't just shock me! I was actually wondering whether Sendo was out of his mind when he said,  
  
'I don't blame you if you don't believe me. I myself found it hard to believe. I'll bring you to your mother's house tomorrow. You can ask her who your real father is. I heard your mother talking to your present father about your real father but I don't know who he really is.' Was that really true? Have I been brought up by a guy who wasn't my father? Did I not have his blood running through my veins? But. I know Sendo would never lie to me.  
  
'Aya, you should go to sleep,' Rukawa said softly. I nodded. With all that had happened, I was too tired to not go to sleep.  
  
At 8 in the morning, Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa came downstairs as normal. But to they utmost surprise, nothing was normal. The three of them were awake! That had never happened before. Aya was fixing breakfast, her face pretty grim. Rukawa and Sendo were talking in low voices, glancing outside at the darkening sky once in the while.  
  
'Morning aunty, uncle,' Aya greeted them.  
  
'Breakfast coming up shortly,' Rukawa said smiling at Aya (he seems to be smiling a lot ain't he?)  
  
'I wonder whether we will be getting stomachache. Are there any biscuits around, aunty?' Sendo asked naughtily.  
  
'Go ahead and eat biscuits. I don't you contaminating my food anyway.' Aya said, grinning. Sendo salaamed at her. (you know, like bowing down with your head touching the floor)  
  
'Sorry your majesty! I wanna eat your breakfast. Wanna!' Rukawa took a paper fan hit Sendo. And suddenly Aya burst out laughing. Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa stared at her. (Sweat drop) It wasn't that funny to see someone hitting someone hitting another with a paper fan (but I guess you know why she is laughing).  
  
'You'll make a good Ayako,' Aya said when her laughter subsided a little. Rukawa, smiling, put the paper fan back. Sendo too was smiling (he'd never not smile).  
  
After breakfast, about 9:15, the three of them set out with Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa still staring at them, wondering what was going on in they brain. Sendo led the way to Aya's mom's house, glancing worriedly at the skies above. Aya was nervous too, not because of the fact that it looked like it was going to rain. What if her mother forgot her? Or worse, what if her mother disowns her? By the time they reached the house, rain was starting to fall lightly. They knocked and entered when somebody opened the door for them.  
  
'Who are you looking for?' the person (probably the maid) asked.  
  
'Um. the, mistress of the house,' Sendo said.  
  
'Sorry she isn't in now and will be back shortly. Would you like to wait?' Sendo nodded. She led the way to the living room where a boy was watching a basketball match. All three of them started. This boy had short brown hair, cut a little like Aya's hairstyle and beautiful sparkling blue eyes. He wasn't all that tall either, just a little taller than Aya and had a pretty fair complexion, like Sendo and Rukawa. As he turned towards them he was shocked.  
  
'Sendo? Rukawa?. Aya?' He asked.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked, his face breaking into a smile.  
  
'You stay here?' Rukawa asked.  
  
'Obviously,' he said, smiling rather comically, wondering what on earth was going on in they minds. As the rain started pouring down heavily and darkness seeped into the room, Aya whispered, 'Fujima.'  
  
A/N: I know it's like very weird. 


	7. Reunion

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Yikes!!! I'm really sorry about my mistake in the last chapter, where I made Fujima a blue-eyed boy instead of a green-eyed boy. So, now, read on chapter 7!!!  
  
Chapter 7-Reunion  
  
'Where's your mother Fujima?' Sendo asked, keeping a firm hold on my hand.  
  
'Er. she went to visit my grandfather, my dad too,' Fujima answered, looking at us worriedly.  
  
'They'll be back probably at noon,' he continued.  
  
'Your maid said soon,' Rukawa shot back, sounding offensive. Fujima gave him a startled look, making him mutter 'Sorry.'  
  
'She has a terrible sense of time. Er. will you three sorta act normal a bit? I mean this isn't the way you people usually act. Um. what's up?' Sendo looked at me.  
  
'I'm sorry on the behalf of all of us. We'll tell you what is up when your mom returns,' Sendo said firmly. Fujima nodded, pointing towards the chairs, he left the living room. He returned a few seconds later with four cans of drinks. Aya took one with shaking hands muttering 'thanks' inaudibly. Sendo smiled, nodded a thanks and took one too. Rukawa, like Aya, muttered a soft thanks and took one. Fujima himself drank the other one, his concentration focusing on the game again, or so it seemed. He stole glances at Aya, wondering what on Earth was wrong with them.  
  
Two hours was a pretty long time, yet they didn't feel uncomfortable in each other's presence. There was something in Fujima's company, as if he belonged to one of them. They all felt it although they didn't voice it out. The tension in the atmosphere, the seriousness that they brought along was fading away, leaving them to enjoy each other's company. Sendo and Fujima were soon engaged in a conversation. Rukawa was quiet, as he always was, yet Fujima felt that he wasn't as cold as usual.  
  
Aya, she was in herself, not talking much, oblivious to her surroundings. Rukawa kept glancing at her, wishing that she would say something, wishing that she wouldn't be so absorbed in her memory. He felt a little uncomfortable without hearing her voice and laughter which he often heard when they were alone with Sendo. Aya was thinking through all the times she had with her mother. She missed her mother profoundly, especially the way she used to talk and play with her.  
  
Unlike her husband, (if that was who he really was), she loved Aya. And the thing that Aya hated most about her father was the way he hurt her mom. Hurt her mother so badly that she left, taking her care and love for Aya along with her. Sendo too kept giving Aya occasional glances, pretty worried about her, wondering how her mother would react towards her.  
  
The rain had slowed down to a pretty thin drizzle. Yet, even as a car turned into the porch of Fujima's house, it was still drizzling. Aya stood up suddenly, taking the others especially Fujima by surprise. Sendo slowly walked towards her. Two car doors slammed. Sendo reached over to Aya and put his hands over her shoulder in a half hug. Rukawa too, by now was standing beside Aya. They stared at the door expectedly, they faces so grim, that it was comical. All the tension that was gone, returned, and showed itself on they faces. Fujima stared art them, mouth open until he couldn't take it anymore, and started giggling. The tension did not break, but it lessened. The three of them stared at Fujima who was apologizing, saying that they did look very comical.  
  
Finally the door opened and Fujima's mother stepped in.  
  
'Fujima, please help.' she broke off, staring at the four teenagers, three guys and one girl, oddly familiar, looking at her weirdly. expectantly. One of the guys had one of his hands over the girl's shoulder. He too looked a little familiar, but she couldn't place it. As she looked at them, she could see, no, feel the unity in that circle, her son included. There was some kind of undeniable peacefulness that couldn't be explained. She had felt this before. It was when. yes, when her daughter, Aya, was playing with the boy next door, and when her 'father' called her back, she had said bye in such a sad voice, yet there was peace in her voice. It was as if they had a certain kind of understanding some other people couldn't understand.  
  
Aya on the other hand was staring at the lady, images flying across her mind. It was her mother, she was sure of it, but how could she actually now, say 'mother'? Right now, it all seemed so absurd. Them coming here and all. Yeah, she was her mother, but was is not is. Her mother had left. She now had her own life and did not care the least for Aya. Heck, the lady barely recognized her, or so she thought. But then, it was the lady who started it.  
  
'Aya?' the lady asked disbelievingly. Fujima stared at his mother.  
  
'Mother, do you know.' there he stopped. A thought had suddenly struck him. Directing his words towards Sendo this time, he said.  
  
'Sendo, is Aya my mother's child?' Sendo smiled and nodded. Fujima's face lighted up as he turned towards Aya and his mother.  
  
'Aya, oh my goodness, Aya. I'm so sorry,' she said, tears filling her eyes. Aya broke away from Sendo and ran towards her mother, crying herself.  
  
'Mother, mother. It is okay. You are alive and you still remember me. That is all I want and need,' Aya said, hugging her mother tightly.  
  
'Aya, Aya,' was all her mother said. Then Fujima's dad came in.  
  
'Hey, how about a little help.,' then he broke off, his face clearly showing how shocked he was at the scene in front of him  
  
'Uh, oh,' Fujima said.  
  
'Nani?' Sendo asked. Rukawa looked at him questioningly too.  
  
'My dad. He never liked the idea of my mom sleeping with another guy and does not like her child at all,' Fujima said softly, but Aya caught it anyway.  
  
'Another guy. Mother, can I know who I really am?' Aya asked her mother hopefully.  
  
'So. you know that he is not your true father. How did you know?' She asked.  
  
'Sendo,' was Aya's short reply. Fujima's mother looked at her husband, obviously pleading with him to allow it. Allow her to tell her child her own history. She had been battling with herself for so long, trying to forget Aya, but somehow not able to. She also tried to make her husband see. Tried to make him understand what she was going through. Tried to show him what it had meant for her to leave her child. She had never succeeded, but she couldn't just leave her child here now that she had come. Her life long dream had come true, she had seen her daughter at last. But now, as she looked into her husband's eye's she could see that he was not happy with it. He wasn't ready to understand it.  
  
Aya looked from one to another clearly feeling the tension that she had created by just one simple and innocent question. Mr. Fujima did not look at all pleased at the prospect that she, his half-daughter was in his house. Feeling guilty, she opened her mouth to say that it was all right, she didn't need to know, although she did. Feeling low and sad, she prepared herself to not be able to know who her father is. She could say that, but deeply, she could never mean that. And so, deep in her heart, she hoped and prayed that someone will cut in and stand up for her. And, before she even said it, someone did.  
  
A/N: Um, if I'm too serious, or happen to repeat myself, pls tell me. Thanks to all reviewers!! And do pls forgive all the spelling mistakes! 


	8. Love?

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, but then, here it is!!!

****

**Chapter 8-Love?******

            'Go on, mother. I wanna hear it too,' Fujima said. Everybody stared at him. 

'I have a right to know my sister's past. For goodness sakes, I didn't even know she was my sister. And if I have a right, she has a much greater right to know who she is,' Fujima concluded. Aya looked at him gratefully and then turned to focus on her mother who seemed to gain confidence in his words. 

'Fifteen years ago, Kenzen captured Fujima and another boy, a year younger than him. At that time Fujima was 2 years. He then forced me to sleep with the other boy's father. I then got pregnant, with you. I guess all he wanted was a child, our child to torture. He wanted to see us suffer, our lives ruined. Your father was my cousin, but cousins hardly keep contact now a days. Even at those times we hardly talked. But we shared a great secret. I can't actually tell you without his permission, nor can he actually tell anyone without mine. He then let all of us go, including me. He let everyone except you go. But I decided to stay, knowing what would happen to you if I didn't. But after you were three, my husband came to collect me. He said he didn't want to see me get hurt anymore.' She paused here for a breath. The rain had started pouring down again, really heavily. As Fujima's mother opened her mouth to continue, his father cut in…

'Come on, she had a family too. A son. And here she was being beaten by some guy who had let her go? Where's the logic in that? I wasn't going to see my wife get hurt!'

            'But I was protecting the child. If you had let me stay a little longer, probably two more years, things would have probably been much easier on Aya,' Fujima's mother said. 

            'And your son? He would have been seven then. Don't you care about him?'

            'You were here. I had a daughter too. At least my son was in the care of someone who loved him. That man had no feelings. All he ever wanted Aya for was for revenge. Could you not see it?'

            'Well, then let him have it. Have his revenge. You didn't have to butt in! Do you know the troubles I had to go through taking care of Fujima? (Or should I say Kenji?) It was all her fault! She isn't wanted, so why'd you care for an unwanted child? You aren't wanted!' he directed this last sentence to Aya, raising his voice.

 Rukawa and Sendo stared at him angrily. Fujima however, was looking at Aya, discerning her thoughts. Aya stood up shakily and suddenly dashed put the door, into the rainy and sad afternoon catching all of them except Fujima by surprise. Fujima quickly ran out after her. Sendo and Rukawa too ran out in the rain. The last thing they all heard was Fujima's father shouting 'Fujima Kenji!' and his mother shouting 'Why'd you have to do that?' at him. 

            Aya was running fast, very fast. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to disappear. The words of Fujima's dad were still echoing itself in her numb, empty brain. But then, Fujima was pretty fast too. He caught up with her and pulled her back. Pulled her into a hug. He felt her shaking, cold, wet and scared. Angry, hurt and shocked. Silently he cursed his father (don't do this folks.) Cursed him for saying unnecessarily and not exactly true things. He then said to Aya. 

            'Aya, mother loved you very much. You must know that. Even though you were, in a way forced out of her, she loved you very much. She always talked to me about you.' Then pulling back a little, her pulled his shirt down a little, so she could see the chain hanging from his neck. The locket which had the letter A on it. The locket which Aya had given to her mother on her 36th birthday when she was three, telling her mother to never forget her. 

            'She made me promise to never take it out, not that I would, but sometimes she would be the one who takes it out and she would stare at it, and then the tears would start falling. She never mentioned your name before, most probably because of my father, but I know, and you must know that she loves you very much,' Fujima continued. 

* * * * * * * *****

            By this time, Sendo and Rukawa had reached our side. I was shaking like crazy. Never in my life did I ever imagine myself as an unwanted child. I was scared, hurt, frustrated, wet and of course lost. The things that Mr. Fujima said pierced right through all the walls I had built around me, protecting me, and right into my heart. I never really cared about the things that people said about me, or thought about me, with the obvious exception of my father and all the people I loved, like those around me now. But what he said had really hurt me. Rukawa touched my face, lightly applying force, making me look at him. 

            'How many people who knows you hate you? How many of them disliked you? How many of them can actually say that your life didn't make an impact onto theirs?' he asked.

            'The people who don't know you, who don't understand you may think that you are not important. But to those who love you and whom you love, you are one of the most precious things in our life!' Sendo said. I turned towards him, tears mingled with the rainwater, flowing down my face.

'All I am is just trouble! Trouble to my loved ones. I just ruined people's life! Fujima's my mother, both of yours too. You can't deny that. He's right! I'm not wanted. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have went to Fujima's house. I shouldn't have brought all these troubles onto you all. I shouldn't…

'Do'aho! If you really only brought trouble into my life, why would I be here? Why would I chase you in the pouring rain? If you don't mean anything to me, if all you were to me was just hurt and pain, I wouldn't be here, trying to talk sense into your mind. Don't you get it? You were the one who changed my whole perspective on relationships, hurt and pain. You showed me the meaning of love. You are the one that I love!' Rukawa said, nearly shouting, yet at the same time looking tenderly at me.

'I have been with you for fifteen years, well not actually fifteen, thirteen years to be exact. All the times I had with you I treasured. Be it hurt, be it happiness, I was happy. I was happy because I could do something for you. It made me happy to relieve all your pain and trouble, and even happier to see you smile. If I didn't love you, if all you were to me was just pain and trouble, it would mean nothing to me if you were happy. Yet, I yearned to see you smile,' Sendo said. He too was looking at me tenderly. I felt and knew that they meant what they said. 

            'I haven't known you for fifteen years, in fact I just knew you this year, yet you made an impact in my life. There was something about you that just attracted my attention. Especially when you were with these two. And it wasn't only my attention. Hanagata, Hasenegawa… all of them. You are different from the rest of the girls and I… I sorta just felt differently for you. It was in your innocence. Your laughter, your tears. Everything. I just felt… love for you, not in a boy girl relationship way, but more like an elder brother. I just wanted to … protect you. And I was surprised but very happy when I found out that you were my sister, half- sister though it is, I still have a right to love you, to protect you and you have a right to live your life. Stop being so selfless. Just because you have suffered, doesn't mean that you have to continue suffering. Just because you were the cause of some bad things doesn't mean you are the cause of all. Just because you mean little to others, doesn't mean you mean little to everyone. Do you know how many people would be different and sad if you weren't born?' Fujima asked me. His voice was gentle and yet at the same time commanding, like a brother's.

            'We love you. And we also know that you love us. Love goes beyond. It goes beyond just being there for fun. Love also means sufferings... sacrifice. You can just say I love you and hate the person inside. But you can't mean I love you by just standing at the sideline watching the person you love suffer. We love you, undeniable. You love us too. Can you deny that?' he paused for me to say something. 

When I didn't, he continued, 'I could see it straight away when you started talking, I mean really talking to Rukawa few weeks ago. I could see that your relationship meant love. Even with Fujima, when you whispered his name, when you ran out of the house, I could see it. I always knew that my relationship with you goes beyond normal relationship I have with my other friends. Here you are giving and receiving three different kinds of love and you can ask us to go away? Ask us to leave you alone? Tell us that all the while you were just trouble? Come on, don't you know the meaning of the word love? If you really love us, you'll accept what we are giving you! If you know what it mans to love, you would not say no!' Sendo said. Rain was still lasing down on us, and we were all soaking wet. And yet, yet they were still standing there, watching me, waiting, willing me to believe. Sacrificing… 

'Help is help. Sacrifice, hurt and trouble is a totally different thing. Are you saying that love is a synonym to sacrifice?' I looked at them, my voice lowering every second, knowing that I lost. And as they nodded they head, I knew that they knew it too. I could see it in their eyes, just as they could see that very fact in mine.

'That is exactly what love is,' Rukawa said smiling. My heart gave a great leap. I loved to see him smiling, see them smiling. Then putting his hands around my waist, he said,

            'Let's go.' I rested my head on his chest feeling so accepted. Fujima nodded, smiling as well. His smile wasn't fake. I could see that he was really happy that I accepted him as my brother.

            'Okay, okay. Let's go.' I turned towards Sendo who said it. His eyes were twinkling merrily matching his smile perfectly, warming me up from head to toe. And as we walked off, I was thinking about these three most important people in my life. These three people who made my life so happy. My friend, who knew me the longest and have gone through the most with me. My boyfriend, who filled in the gap that my friend couldn't fill, especially in school. He brought another whole and different meaning to the word love. My brother, who even though haven't known me for long, has also changed my concept on love. Yet, no matter what, even if what I am saying is absurd, I know that it is true. I know it in my heart that he seemed to have been in me and with me even though he was not. (I'm not making any sense am I?) He seemed to have been there, all the times I was alone, especially in New Zealand. He seemed to be in my heart. Akira Sendo, Kaede Rukawa, and Kenji Fujima. As I walked back in the pouring rain, flanked by the three most important people in my life, I learned the meaning of true love which can only be learned through hardship and pain. There was where you learned the real true meaning of love. 

Boring? Or do I repeat myself too much? Well anyway, thanks to all the reviewers.


	9. Accepted

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!! Here's chapter nine, I know the title sucks.

****

**Chapter 9-Accepted**

            The three of them stepped into Fujima's house soaking wet. 

            'Kenji!' Fujima's dad said at the same time Fujima's mom said,

            'Aya!' Aya smiled at her mom while Fujima looked over to his dad. Although he wasn't smiling, Mr. Fujima could see his happiness. Feel it radiating out of his body. Right now, all he felt about them is power. Incomplete, but strong. 

            'I think all of you should bath first,' Mrs. Fujima said smiling at them all. Fujima's dad didn't seem at all happy. After they all had they bath, Sendo and Rukawa cloth in Fujima's cloths and Aya in her mom's, they were back by the dining table again.

            'All of you can stay here tonight, the whole week if you want, and next week I'll bring you to my cousin's house,' Mrs. Fujima said.

            'I don't agree!' Fujima's dad interrupted, his eyes burning. Fujima saw Aya's hopeful face crumble and felt anger rise.

            'What crap? You didn't even ask me, ask my opinion!' he continued, glaring at each of them, daring them to go against him. And someone did. Someone he never thought would, did. 

'What's wrong with you? Why do you hate her so much? She is a human too. With thoughts, feelings and everything you and I have. She is no different from you and me! Whether she is wanted, whether she was planned, that doesn't make her an alien! She is still a human. How would you feel if you were in her place? What would you do if I was the one being beaten everyday?' Fujima said, protecting his mother and his sister.

            'She still isn't my child. It doesn't matter to me.' Mr. Fujima looked balefully at Aya who looked back in defiance. (Which is the way she usually is excluding her attitude with her dad, Fujima, Rukawa and Sendo)

            'But she is still your wife's child! Will you stop being so selfish? If you don't respect her as your daughter, that's fine. If you won't respect her as a human, we can't make you. But at least respect and love her as your wife's child. You just haven't been in her place and don't understand how she feels. But at least… I mean can't you see that she still has feelings? I'm not opposing the fact that you don't allow us to stay here, this is your house, and you have a right to decide that. But the way you are acting towards Aya is too much! She is in a way your daughter. She is obviously a human. There are no differences, no exceptions. A human is a human. Don't you care? She has gone through a lot,' Rukawa asked, his patience wearing out. 

'Calm down man,' Sendo said. He's that kind of happy-go-lucky boy. He didn't exactly look worried, but deep down, he was. Worried and angry that it took so much for a guy to understand that there are no differences. Everyone has the same right.

            'They are right. If you really love me, you would love my child too. You would love the person I love. If you are really sincere, you won't put me through all the hurt and trouble you have put me through for the last twelve years. Is it so hard to accept her as your daughter? Which part of her don't you like? Which part of me do you hate?' Mrs. Fujima said in a low voice, her eyes clear, telling him not to make her choose again. He looked at each one of them protecting Aya. They faces were grim and all against him. He felt scared, alone and unwanted. UNWANTED. That was exactly what he said to her, yet now, he felt that the word was totally new to him. Now for the first time, he felt a little of what Aya had felt over the years. A little… Then, he turned towards Aya, expecting anger and hate, but what he saw there wasn't that. All he saw was acceptance and love. Her smile was so… innocent, different… and it warmed him up, right into the heart. And all of a sudden, with the rush of gratitude he felt towards her, he felt love for her.

'Even if you don't accept me as your daughter, I'll love you as a half-father. For goodness sakes, I have been calling a man who is like three times worse compared to you "father" without really knowing and understanding the meaning of that word. You just love your son too much,' Aya said, glancing mischievously at Fujima. Fujima rolled his eyes and shrugged in that brotherly, "we are so serious and you spoiled it all" manner. Sendo imitated his very action, looking at Aya, Expecting her to come after him and chase him around the house. Unfortunately Aya didn't live up to his expectations. But then, he was hit, hit by a paper fan. He turned to see Rukawa holding one.

            'Ouch!' Fujima cried. Aya was holding a paper fan too and had hit Fujima with it. All four of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

            'Seriously, they are better off together,' Fujima's mom said to his dad in a soft voice, begging him to understand.

            'Come on. I'm happy. Fujima is happy. So is Aya,' she continued.

            'Okay. You win. There is something attractive about that girl anyway. The way she does something you totally don't expect. The way she dares to stand up against the tide of the world. The way she went through so much hardship and still end up like this. I have to admit, she is definitely different,' he said turning towards his wife and following her out of the door. As he turned to close the door, he saw he four of them in front of the television and the thing that occurred to him at that time shocked him. As he looked at the unity of the four of them, pushing each other, teasing each other, he knew at once that they were different. "They would light up, and the darkness around them will disappear." That was what he thought. At that time, he didn't know how true he was. All he thought at that time was that it didn't make sense and shut the door, leaving the four of them there, and walked towards his room. 

* * * * * * * *

            I looked at each of them, happiness bubbling out of me like a rushing river. I was happy that I had been accepted. I had found my mother and half-brother. Now, in my heart, I was worried about how my father and half-mother would react. Yet, I couldn't stay worried. These three people around me just sort of blew all my worries away.

* * * * * * * *

            The next day dawn, bright and happy, taking away all the dampness and coldness the rain had brought yesterday. 

            'I can see what you all have in common now,' Fujima's dad said as he was going out the door, leaving for work. The four of them had just woken up, sleepy and already 20 minutes late. They all slept in the living room the night before, including Fujima. 

            'You are a bunch of lazy bumps!' he continued, smiling at them. His smile meant a lot to all of them, especially Aya. It showed that he had now, finally accepted her. Fujima was happy too, knowing that his dad had become his normal self and accepted Aya. All of them smiled back at him and again the thought yesterday occurred. He then walked out of the door, trying to clear his head, wondering why that thought struck him so much. After breakfast, they left for school together, 40 minutes late. As they were walking…

            'Hey!' Aya said. They all turned towards her. She was looking at the public basketball court where a boy was sitting, tears streaming down his face. Beside him was his bag… and a Kainan basketball windbreaker!

Please review! Thanks a lot!!


	10. Secret?

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

Authors Note: Thanks again to the reviewers, and as I have nothing to say, well, read on the next chapter!

****

Chapter 10-Secret? 

            'Jin-san?' Sendo said softy. The boy looked up at them. It was very clear that he had been crying. 

* * * * * * * *

            Jin saw four teenagers, 3 guys and 1 girl. The girl walked towards him, with the rest following behind. 

            'Are you all right?' she asked. There was something in her voice that weren't in many other people, something he longed for, yet never had.

 Then, suddenly he realized that he recognized them. The three guys were Kenji Fujima, Akira Sendo, and Kaede Rukawa. The girl, on the other hand was Aya Kenzen, the only girl basketball player, playing for Shohoku High. 

'What a weird combination,' he thought to himself.

            'Fine,' he answered shortly. He had learned from experience that nobody was willing. Nobody was sincere. Even Nobunaga and Maki had turned away when he needed them. They didn't help when they should. That was the way of the world. "I'll be your friend, you can be mine, while those who have problems just shut the hell up." But then again, there was something in this four… something he couldn't place… something different. 

* * * * * * * * 

            'Jin-san, are you sure you're all right? We might be able to help, if you let us,' it was Sendo. Sendo was feeling as if he was comforting another teenager who was… alone, like Aya. He always felt sad, sorry, but most of all angry when he comforted Aya. Right now he was feeling the same. Angry at the people, hard-hearted people who made other people suffer. They took and took without giving back. That's not what one would call love. That's what we all call selfishness. He felt, they all felt that Jin belonged to the group. There were no words, but… the feeling was just there, the way they felt Fujima belonged in they circle. Jin looked from one to another, wondering what they were up to, trying to discern their thoughts and actions. Why were they so nice to him? 

            'Why don't we go to my house? We can talk it through, my mom won't be at home now,' Sendo said brightly. Aya held out her hand. She wasn't smiling, but her eyes were. Her eyes seemed to say…

            'I think I understand what you are going through, and I'll think of every possible way to help you.' Yet, in his heart, Jin still doubted her sincerity. Who would think of trying their best to help you if even your mom doesn't? In this modernizing world, you have to watch your own back. 

            'What about school?' he asked. 

            'Leave that, it's boring,' Rukawa said.

            'Yeah, and anyway we're already like 1 hour late, not that it is such a big deal, but…' Fujima added, ending his sentence with a shrug. 

            As they were walking to Sendo's house, Jin was sort of walking a little way of, looking at them, evaluating them. He realized that the thing that struck a person most was the way they seemed so… together. The way they understood each other so well that they blended together into something totally different. They didn't need to hide. They didn't hide from all the world's pain, they just… leaned on each other. He realized that he wanted to be with them, in there, where he could unite together, and not be afraid of any thing that comes his way. He wanted to stop running away from all his problems. He wanted to be in there where he felt strong. And miraculously, he, for the first time in his life, felt accepted. Rationally he dismissed that idea, but that feeling couldn't just be ignored… could it? As he was wondering to himself, he suddenly realized that the girl, Aya was walking beside him. She smiled at him, not a fake smile, it wasn't put on, and straight away, he felt accepted and… loved.

            'You're Jin from Kainan right? Three-pointer?' She asked, her face never losing its brightness. He nodded.

            'Are you usually this quiet?' 

            'The way people act on the outside doesn't always display the feelings they have inside,' was his philosophical reply. Her smile didn't fade away, she didn't seemed annoyed at him. In fact, her smile grew wider. 

            'You are so true. Don't you think we are a weird group?' She asked pointing to the three of them and then at herself. Nod. She seemed to understand just what he needed. She didn't comment on his coldness. 

            'Sendo, Ryonan's sophomore, the out-going one. He seems so sure of himself, usually, and he's the I-don't care, can't-get-his-time-straight kind of guy. Rukawa, rookie of Shohoku high, always very cold and a loner. He's also the I-don't-care kind of guy and has a weird way of attracting girls with his cold don't-bother-me air. Fujima, the head of Shoyo Basketball club, all smiley and a third year, he is the one who gets us all in order. I never expected to be accepted in such a group. But they are the ones who stood up for me, especially in the case of… my family problem. They understand me and I realized that if I just let them in, they'd continue caring for me, the way I would for them. The three of them unite into something that is a total opposite of they attitude. Besides, we find that when we truly display what we feel inside, we are not what we seem and what we put on. Everybody is as vulnerable as the next,' she said, looking at them, her mind clearly viewing all the things that happened in the past which was a total mystery to Jin.

            They reached Sendo's house. Jin was surprised to see the way they all treated it as they own house, own… home. They switched on the TV, took food without Sendo's permission. 

            'Um… Sendo, is this the way you people usually act?' he asked.

            'Yup, do the same, make yourself at home, I mean really, like them.' Sendo replied. He too went out of the living room. They all returned together, each of them holding a can of drink except Rukawa who was holding two. As they entered, Jin suddenly felt warm, it was as if they were carrying a fire, not a dangerous one, but one to warm people up and to show the way, lighting up they life. They just seemed to make the prospect of living, the fate that he had to face ever so much brighter. Rukawa handed him a drink, smiling.

            'Jin, you said that the way a person acts outside doesn't display the feelings that they have inside. You're right. Even though that is a natural thing to do, we have to realize that doing that makes no sense. Why try to pretend and act tough when everyone just needs help and support? Everyone. There are no exceptions. If one doesn't want to hear the troubles you have, then they can't be considered your friends. And if they really are your friends, you don't need to pretend because a friend can accept you the way you are,' Aya said softly.

            'We'll understand, or at least try to. Aya had problems too, she would understand if none of us could.' Rukawa said, glancing at her. 

            'They were seriously a great help. Sendo as a friend who helped me since I was young. Rukawa, a lover, had always been there though I didn't realize it. And Fujima as a half-brother helped me in a totally different way…and if you want to know what happened in my life…uh…um well… I was uh… my dad used to um… abuse me. Um… all ways,' she concluded. 

The three of them stared at her amazed. Jin started. He then realized that everyone did have troubles, and while some were not willing to let it out, some were. And the ones who did we much better off. 

            'Listen, she must really trust you, never in my whole life did she ever tell some one about her past so bluntly. And if you could return her trust, our trust you'd be much better off. You don't have to, you know, tell us if you don't want to, but it'll do you some good,' Sendo said, somberly (can Sendo be somber?) to Jin.

            'We know, and I bet you know too, that it is not easy to go blabbing about our past hurt and pain. Yeah, a lot of people want to do so, but it is not at all easy, so we'd understand if you don't want to, or if you take your time,' Fujima added. There was silence for practically 3 minutes, and at long last Jin nodded hesitantly. 

            'My parents, they are always fighting, all the time. It makes me sick… sad. And I know that I shouldn't take sides, but I think my mom is too much. She complains non-stop and compares my dad with other people. My dad's stressed out. Then, she makes it worse by telling him that my grades in school are sliding terribly because of my basketball practices. Well, my grades aren't that good, but they are not bad either. Besides, it isn't really sliding that badly. She told me to quit basketball, I refused, and she told my dad. I didn't like seeing him so bothered, stressed out. It hurts me. But I don't want to quit basketball either *sigh*. They've changed. Changed tremendously, '

            'Changed?' Rukawa asked

            'Yeah, my dad's been more stressed, my mom, more irritatingly fault-finding.'

            'Since?' Fujima asked.

            'Since that call. That call which required him to remember a past he had been trying to hide from, a past he had tried to run away from. He seems more melancholy and quiet. My mom, on the other hand, got more irritated and kept attacking him whenever she had the chance. My mom even uses his past to hurt him, and I hate that.' He said. He never really expected this to actually escape his mouth and heart. But there it was. He had told it out, and the people listening weren't laughing. They were concentrating on what he was saying, Aya didn't say, 'big, fat, deal, mine was worse.' No! All she said was,

            'When?'

            'Huh?'

            'When? When did this thing occur? When was that phone call?' she repeated.

            'Oh… about two years ago.'

            'They had been acting like that for the past two years and they didn't ask for a divorce?' Sendo asked disbelievingly, earning a reproving look from Aya, and he just smiled sheepishly.

            'Did they tell you?' Fujima asked.

            'Huh?' 

            'Did they tell you what happen?'

            'Oh… ya.'

            'Care to tell?' Aya asked.

            'Um… I guess. Well my dad was forced to sleep with this lady once, his cousin in fact, about fifteen years ago. They had this child. My mom hates whoever it is. I think it is a girl. Although my mom always regard that child as 'it', my dad always uses 'she'. My mom seriously hates the child. She keeps telling me to do well, to prove that I'm a real Jin, and all that crap. Then two years ago, he got this call, updating him for the first time in his life about his child, and he felt very guilty, saying that his child went through a lot of hardship. My mom got mad. I really don't understand. That child is mysteriously worth knowing though, because, of course, she is my sister, but also because not many things can actually make my mother as uncomfortable as the mention of that child. That child… I wonder who she is,' he finished. All of them stared at Jin silently for two full minutes. Jin finally realized something was wrong and looked at them.

            'Nani?' 

            'Yare, yare,' Rukawa muttered under his breathe.

Errr…. Well, that's the best I can come up with, hope you guys (and girls) like it.


	11. Completed

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/N: Err… if there's any mistakes, pls forgive me, I didn't re-read this chap. Well, thanks to all the reviewers.

Chapter 11-Completed 

            'Is that true?' Fujima asked.

            'Why would it be not true?' Jin questioned, confused. He wasn't angry because Fujima's question was of pure shock. The three guys turned to look at Aya and he did the same.

            'Let's settle his problem first,' was what Aya said. 

            'Um… do you like realize that part of his problem is you?' Fujima said.

            'This is such a mess,' Rukawa said, looking at Aya, Fujima and then at Jin. 

            'You always pop up everywhere,' Sendo said, amazingly still smiling. Aya looked up tiredly at Jin, and Jin saw the uncertainness in her eyes, the fear and… the pain. He felt he was the cause of it, and he felt sorry for what he said. 

            Jin looked at them, politely questioningly, asking without words whether he was allowed to know what was going on. They seemed to understand him perfectly. The three of them looked at Aya who nodded.

            'Aya is the child. Aya is your half-sister,' Fujima said. Jin stared at them as if they were all lunatics. There was silence for about three minutes until Sendo broke it and told Jin what happened from the beginning. 

            'And who is her real mom?' 

            'Fujima's mom,' Sendo replied. All this while, Rukawa was staring at Aya. He was greatly distressed though not at all surprised when he saw tears welling up in her eyes. He held out his hand and took hers. Standing up and bringing her along with him, he walked out the door. Jin looked at them, feeling guilty. 

            'There is no need to feel guilty. It's not your fault. Besides we were going to see you people next week anyway,' Fujima said softly. 

            'She's got to learn and accept the fact that not all pain and hurt comes from her,' Sendo said, softly too.

* * * * * * * *

            Jin is my other half-brother? My half-mother hates me? What on Earth? Why is it in such a mess? Jin's family isn't happy, and it is because of me. It all comes back to me. Why? Why do I cause so much of trouble to the people around me? Rukawa wiped away a tear of mine as we walked, just walked away. Away from all the hurt, trouble and confusion. I leaned my head on his chest, still sad, wishing that I didn't cause so much trouble. Sometimes wishing that I hadn't been born. I wasn't wanted anyway… but the love that is given to me held me on. Making me grateful that I actually had this life in which I could actually feel and understand this perfect feeling. 

            'Hey,' Rukawa said softly.

            'Aya, look at me.' Still I didn't move. 

            'Aya,' I wished he had shouted. I could resist him then, but now, I couldn't. I looked at him. 

            'It's not your fault,' he whispered into my ears, bending to do so. 

            'It is. Why would everyone I have contact with have to suffer? I'm the reason. It is obvious,' I replied. We were still walking, but now, I was standing in front of him, his hands around my waist.

            'Yeah, sure, you caused us some trouble, but for goodness sakes, everyone is a trouble at one point or another. It's just that you've had a harder life and need more support from your friends compared with us. We had and have our parents to hang on to. You've to understand that. Even Jin's life was happier and much better than yours. If you blame yourself for causing that little suffering to him, why don't you blame your parents for causing you so much pain?' he asked, sternly, yet tenderly. I looked up at him, into his eyes. 

            'Do you love your parents?'

            'Rukawa…'

            'Come on, answer me. Do you?' His eyes penetrating so deep into mine, making me feel so uncovered, so vulnerable. 

            'Yes. Yes, but it's not the same,' I whispered, looking down, averting his eyes.

            'My parents are my flesh and blood, it's different.'

            'It's the same,' he said, tightening his hold on me, walking again. The wind was blowing lightly, making my skin tingle. 

            'You don't need a reason to love,' he continued, ending the sentence in such a quiet manner that I was hardly aware that he said it. We walked around aimlessly and then back in silence, his words still lingering in my mind, my heart at ease. 

* * * * * * * *

            'Hey! Back at last?' Sendo greeted the two love-birds at the door.' They both gave him a look, trying and failing to look irritated. As they entered the living room, they saw Jin and Fujima were in front of the television. They exchanged smiles, feeling totally comfortable. Jin was very happy when he realized that Aya wasn't sad anymore. The five of them sat in the living room, in front of the television, watching a movie, enjoying each other's company. At last they had found proper friends and people who actually loved and accepted them the way they are. They didn't have to act strong. They were strong in different ways, and all the strengths bound together into something the most powerful strength couldn't defeat. Something money couldn't buy. Acceptance, peace, but most of all love.

* * * * * * * *

            Two hours later, Sendo's mom returned to see five teenagers in the living room, chatting away (the movie had long ended). She recognized three of them well. Her son, Rukawa, and Aya. The other two boys were strangers however. No… wait. She had seen the guy with the short brown hair before. His name was… Fujima. Yes, Kenji Fujima, Aya's half-brother. But who was the other guy? Yet, somehow, she knew, felt that the other guy was Aya's half-brother as well. She didn't know how, she just felt it. Besides that, she felt power radiating from them, power, completed at last. She always felt power and peace when Sendo and Aya were together. It magnified with the presence of Rukawa and Fujima. And now, this mysterious boy completed it. He closed the circle.

'What am I thinking?' Mrs. Sendo asked herself, shaking her head. Yet, she knew in her heart that those thoughts were true.

'Okaa-chan?' 

'Hi, aunty,'

'Hello everyone. Skipped school?' she asked. They all grinned sheepishly in reply. She smiled back.

'Mother, this is Jin, Aya's other half-brother,' Sendo said.

'Hey,'

'Hello aunty.' Mrs. Sendo could see that he was comfortable with all of them. She then went out of the room to do the cooking with all the stuff she just bought from the market. She liked to cook by herself, in her own style, and Aya knew it, so she had not offered to help.

After lunch, they went to Sendo's room.

'How's Maki?' Fujima asked Jin.

'Oh… Maki's really full of spirit. This is the last year for him and he wants to win the MVP. Besides…'

'Hey, do you know that you two are second-cousins?' Sendo asked suddenly. Aya looked up from her comic book. (She loves comic and horror novels). Rukawa who was nodding off opened his eyes. Fujima and Jin stared at him as if he was out of his mind. Then they all burst out laughing at the same time. 

'Are you that slow?' Aya asked. In school, all the basketball players who knew the five of them (like Sakuragi, Hanagata etc) looked up at that exact same moment, feeling something in they heart, yet neither knowing what it was nor the fact that they had looked up at the exact same point. 

'Fine!!' Sendo said, not at all hurt, in fact smiling a little. They spent the rest of the day just talking. After dinner though, they happy mood was gone. They were all nervous, Aya and Jin in particular. As they walked out the door with Sendo's dad staring at them with the same thought that crossed Mrs. Sendo mind dancing in his head, they prepared themselves for any fuss what-so-ever from Jin's family.

'Even though they aren't exactly happy, the peace and lingering happiness is still there. How'd that happen?' Mr. Sendo asked himself watching the five of them disappearing into the night. 

A/N: Err… actually, I have nothing to say, just doing what I did in all the chaps. Well, thanks again.

****

****

****


	12. Dad?

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/N: Nope, this story is like far from finishing. I've finished writing it though, just lazy to upload it.

**Chapter 12- Dad?******

      'Otou-chan, okaa-chan…' The two people at the door stared, surprise at the 5 teenagers at the door. The sky was already darkening, making everything look a little unreal. 

      'Jin? What on Earth do you think you are doing, huh? Where have you been?' Jin looked down, but Sendo and Fujima looked indignantly at Jin's mother. 

      'Hi, come on in,' his dad said in a friendly manner, earning an irritated glance from his wife.

'Arigatou uncle. I'm Kenji Fujima. This is Kaede Rukawa and Akira Sendo,' Fujima said, introducing all of them except Aya. Mr. Jin nodded, smiling at all of them welcomingly, obviously waiting for Aya to be introduced. In Aya's heart, she felt a little pain. A little flare which came and left. Her own father didn't even recognize her. She felt a little sad, but then again, she felt happy that she was in front of the man who bore her. Her real father. 

      'Father… this is Aya,' Jin said, a little hesitantly, looking at his father hopefully. Jin's mom noticed that all of them were looking at him in a weird hopeful way, especially the girl. She could see something in the girl's eyes besides the hope. Something she could barely explain. It was as if the girl was very deeply hurt, yet at the same time, she was happy, very happy. 

      Sendo looked at Jin's dad hoping that the name would ring a bell. He chanced a look at Aya, and he saw, besides her deep hope, he could see a little sadness, and Sendo thought that was because her dad didn't recognize her. Aya caught him looking at her and she gave him a small smile.

      Jin's dad looked at all of them wonderingly. Every one of them was looking at him in a kind of hopeful way. Even the girl was staring at him… she looked a little familiar, like… his cousin… his cousin? Wasn't his cousin married to a guy named Fujima? He looked at the boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes carefully… his name was Kenji Fujima right? Fujima stared at him back… and all at once it struck him.

'Aya? Jin, is it her?' he asked, hardly daring to believe his eyes. He had always hoped that one day he would be able to meet his daughter, and here she was, right before his eyes. He saw Jin's mouth turn up into a smile, it was a very beautiful sight, as his son hadn't been smiling a lot since the call which his cousin gave him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw all of them heave a sigh of relieve. 

      'Who?' Mrs. Jin asked. Jin just nodded, smiling at his father, ignoring his mother. Jin's dad turned towards Aya and saw a fierce joy in her eyes. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She raked her fine black hair back and smiled. A tear glistened from Jin's dad's eyes. He felt all the old guilt wash over him again. How he had just left her and his cousin there… but then, at that time he could do nothing, and anyway, it was Fujima herself who asked him to go. 

'Who?' Jin's mother asked, her patience wearing out. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Jin was already walking towards Aya, his tears falling more consistently now. He kept muttering words that Mrs. Jin couldn't hear. 

      'I'm so sorry Aya,' he said, and then he kept repeating the word sorry like a chant, as if the chant could take away his guilt. He hugged Aya tightly, still repeating the word 'sorry'. Aya hugged him back, and buried her head onto his shoulder.

      'It's okay… otou-chan,' she said a little hesitantly, her voice was muffled. She felt weird calling him father, but at the same time, she felt happy, at least she now knew who her father was. 

      'It doesn't matter, at least I can meet you at last,' she continued. She too had tears in her eyes. 

      'Jin's mother looked at them disbelievingly. At last she understood. She took a real long time to actually grasp the situation. When she did, she gave them a look of horror for at least one full minute before she blew up, rushing towards them. Unfortunately, she was held back… by Jin. Jin had anticipated this and held on to his mother, saying…

      'Okaa-chan, she is his daughter, give him some freedom.'

      'Who do think you are? Just who do you think you are? You on Earth gave you the permission to bring that girl to this house? That filthy…'

      'Okaa-chan! That is too much,' Jin said, nearly shouting, taking his mother, and even himself by surprise.

      'Oh! So now you've learnt to shout at me. For goodness sakes! Who do you think you are?' She shouted back.

      'He's your son, HIS son, as well as her brother. He has a right in this, as both your sons and Aya's brother,' Fujima said firmly. Mrs. Jin looked behind Jin where the three other boys stood.

      'This is how you repay me, huh? I brought you up, fed you, and this is how you repay me? You not only bring the person I hate the most, but also a bunch of idiotically stupid boys to back her up? Only basketball people behave like that. You hear!! Only basketball people would go against they mother. They must be your basketball mates. THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME???' she screamed, totally losing control, expecting Jin to let her go, but he didn't. He flinched when she shouted, but he didn't let her go. Instead,

      'This is how you repay otou-san? What had Aya ever done to you? Why do you hate her so much? Why can't you let father even have the pleasure of seeing his daughter? You aren't the only person in the world. He has others too.' Jin said in an even tone. There was no tremor in his voice. His mother stared at him, wondering what brought such a tremendous change to her son.

      'She is not a legal child! She is not mine at all, and I refuse to accept a child that is against the laws,' she said, her voice trembling in anger.

      'Rules and laws don't give people happiness. Most of the time they violate the very meaning of it. Are you happy seeing you husband suffer day by day? Aren't you happy to see the one you love have the pleasure of knowing his daughter? Are you that jealous that you won't let your husband know how it feels to know his daughter? It was not his plan. Nor was it Aya's. You can't blame any of them. If you want to blame anyone, blame Kenzen. Yet, blaming is just a show of how gutless you are. You can't even face the truth. Blaming is an act of running away from the cold, hard truth,' Sendo said softly. Jin's mother gave him a baleful look and averted her eyes to Rukawa, trying to hide the fact that she was now very confused, uncertain. What Sendo said had made a lot of sense, and it went deep into her heart, planting itself in there. But, she didn't want to show it, and tried to hide it, saying to Rukawa…

'Want to say something against me as well?' she asked him in a hard tone. Rukawa looked into her eyes, sensing her uncertainty. She stared into the raven black hair boy back, in his eyes, his blue eyes, the way he was staring at her, and she felt more uncomfortable than before. 

      'You don't know the meaning of love,' he said simply, turning towards Aya and her dad, who were staring at them. Aya looked very nervous.  

      'Now everyone is against me?' Jin's mother asked, in the verge of tears. 

      'You too!' she continued pointing an accusing finger at her husband. 

      'Aunty…'

      'What makes you think you can actually talk to me? Who gave you the permission?' she asked Aya angrily. 

      'Stop it! I love you both okay! Why can't you accept her? Why must you … Try putting yourself in her place. A human is a human. There is no difference between you and her. Do you know how much suffering she's been through?' Jin's dad said. Jin's mom started, and a tear glistened down her eyes.

      'Aunty, I'm sorry,' Aya said, feeling very sorry and sad when she saw Jin's mom crying.

'I really am. I don't mean to cause any disturbance in your life… but I do want to have a normal life, like all of them. It's is okay if you don't accept me as your daughter, but can't you accept me as your son's friend?' Aya asked softly, but not timidly. Mrs. Jin blinked, not at all expecting this. She had expected Aya to be offensive and proud for the fact that everyone was on her side. But she wasn't. Mrs. Jin could feel it. Feel the sincerity in her apology, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to answer. 

      'We'll leave them for a while,' Mr. Jin said, talking… hinting to his wife. 

      'Otou-chan, I don't want you to force her to accept me as her daughter. Love can't be forced out of someone. If that happens, it losses it's meaning. Genuine love can't be forced, and it is one of the best feeling one can ever get,' Aya said to her father, walking back to her 4 friends and standing right in the middle, flanked by Rukawa and Sendo, who were flanked by Fujima and Jin.

      Jin's mom stared at her. Something about what she said touched her heart. As she stared at the 5 of them, all of a sudden, she felt… love in the room. A kind of love she had never in her life given or received, and that Aya girl was right. The love she felt pouring out of them was the best feeling she ever had. Aya's dad nodded and led his wife away from the living room where the 5 of them were. He had also felt it. The unity… the peace and wholesomeness, as if they all blended into a perfect being. He wanted to be there, in that circle where he could be accepted but he couldn't. The both of them turned to close the door, looking at them laughing and teasing.

      'They are different,' she suddenly said. Mr. Jin looked at her

      'Yeah, they are,' he agreed taking her hand. It was a long time since they had talked to each other that tenderly.

      'You know that I didn't plan for this, but I do love her. Loving her does not mean that I love you less. Can't you accept her?' he asked softly.

      'There's something in her, in all of them. Genuine love… I've never felt that…' she said thoughtfully. Then looking at her husband's hopeful eyes, she felt a love and passion for him that she had lost. Lost since the night Kenzen took Jin as prisoner. And now she knew what the boys meant. You can't love a person and yet want to take away his happiness. And looking at the worry lines she had helped cause on her husband's face, she regretted. She had always thought herself as a strong woman, yet after 2 years, she realized that she was weak all the while. She had lost. Lost to pride and jealousy. 

A/N: Thanks everybody! I know it's like VERY cacat, but sorry lar… I might rewrite this story… might.


	13. Father?

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/N: Hey, thanks a lot to the supporters!!!! Btw, I didn't prove-read this, so I bet there'll be lots of mistakes. 

**Chapter 13- Father?**

      'Mom, dad, we're going out for a while.' Mr. Jin answered with a vague 

'Yes' from upstairs. The five of them walked out. 

Rukawa, who was walking beside Aya, had his hands around her waist. The wind was blowing, softly and coldly. The wind blended perfectly with the silence around them, creating a very peaceful atmosphere.

      'Well, she took it better than I thought she would. Funny that she gave in that fast… but I think she will bring it up again another day,' Jin said breaking that silence.

      'You'll never know what impact five teenagers can have on parents,' Fujima said jokingly. They all smiled. Though it was too dark to actually see, yet they knew. They didn't need eyes to understand each other anymore.

      In the end, after 5 minutes of aimless walking, they ended up in the public basketball court. The wind rose, softly, silently, making Sendo realize that… something was wrong. Something, but he couldn't place it. It was in the silence, the stillness… everything. He looked at each of them and knew that they felt the same way. Something was going to happen.

      An owl passed by overhead, unheedingly.

 The five of them stood in a row with Aya in the middle. They looked a little comical, standing there, waiting for something unknown to even themselves.

      Then, they heard it. Footsteps. Around five people were walking towards them, dragging their feet, crunching the gravel beneath their feet. That sound echoed around the court, breaking, yet at the same time, sealing the silence that had descended just before. The silence which seemed to have a meaning. A silence that sealed their friendship bond. Before the cause of the noise showed itself,

      'Otou-chan?' Aya asked inaudibly. They all looked at her.

      'Um… no, that's not the right word,' she said apologetically.

      'Here you are. Long time huh, honey? Wanna come home?' Kenzen asked, as always, making his question sound more like threats. There were four people flanking him, grinning menacingly, yet stupidly. Sendo, Rukawa, Fujima and Jin stared back angrily.

      'Sure, you'll be punished for all your, um… "sins", but you'll be fine. _Better off than now!' he said, suddenly meaner and greater when he stressed on the last sentence. He knew Aya always succumb when he used that method. There was a pause where the wind blew harder, pushing Aya's fringes to the back._

      *Click*. 

They turned towards the sound, and saw the moonlight reflected from a blade. Switchblade. When Aya didn't answer, they heard another four clicks, and realized that everyone of Kenzen's sidekicks had switchblades themselves. Kenzen looked at his daughter expectantly, dangerously. For five full seconds there was silence. The soft wind rose and fell, with excitement tingling in it.

* * * * * * * * 

Kenzen looked at his daughter, putting on a dangerous face. Then, he realized that there was something different about her, all of them. She wasn't giving in as usual, heck, she didn't even flinch at the sight of the blade. Wasn't she scared anymore? For once in his life, Kenzen started to worry that his 'daughter' wouldn't submit to him.

* * * * * * * * 

      'No!' she said softly, firmly.

      'Nani? Dare you go against me? Do you want your friends dead? I'm your father, I brought you up, and I have a right to…'

      'Father?' Aya cut in. Kenzen blinked stupidly, staring at Aya, shocked that his 'daughter' would do such.

      'You call yourself a father? A father would love me. The person who brought me up should have cared for me, then maybe I wouldn't have found life so hard. Every human needs love and care, I'm no different. If I was really your daughter, you would have given me the love that I craved for, the care that I needed!' she said, her voice wavering at times, but her mind was steady, it was set.

      'What makes you think I don't love you?' he shot back at her. Aya caught a hint of uncertainness in his voice, and… hurt?

      'Love me? What on Earth is your definition of love? Was I ever loved by you? You beat me, you hurt me. You didn't let me have anything. Anything at all! You even took away my virginity, the one thing that was in my possession, that was mine. You call that love? If you love someone, no matter what happens, no matter how bad something seems to be, that person would always be in your heart. Somewhere deep down, but there. But no! I wasn't in your heart. I was in your mind! All the while, I was in your mind. You didn't love me. You lusted for me.' She stopped to take a breath, but she quickly continued, as if afraid that if her father cut in, she wouldn't be able to continue.

      'Can you tell me even one instance where you actually loved me? Even with the short three years I had with mother, I can remember at least some happy moments. With you? Fifteen years, and I have no idea when I was happy beside you. All I ever felt was pain and hurt. I felt filthy in your house, and the main thing that caused me to be filthy was you! You know that don't you? Why? What did I ever do to you? What made you want to hurt me so much?' she shot back at him, countering his point. Again there was silence. After a while, a long while in which Kenzen just remain silent, Kenzen's friends started stirring uncomfortably. Kenzen wouldn't keep quiet this long. He would have fought back. Anyway, whether they were willing to admit it or not, what the girl said touched them, deep down in their heart.

      Kenzen lowered the hand which held the switchblade.

      'You want to know why I hated you? Do you?' he asked angrily, and then, without waiting for a reply, he plunged on,

      'Your great-grandfather murdered my grandfather. No, no, let me tell you from the beginning. You won't understand the depth of my anger if I didn't tell you from the beginning now, would you?' he asked a little hysterically. There was a pause in which he laughed in an eerie, maniacal way that Aya had never heard before. She stepped back a pace, and felt Rukawa's hands on her shoulder, protecting her. Never in her life had she ever heard something so… evil.  

      'He raped my grandmother in front of my grandfather. Raped and murdered her. Then, he killed my grandfather, stabbed him to death. How would you feel if you saw your mom and dad murdered in front of you?' he asked, raising his voice.

      'I would never know, considering my parents were never given a chance to love me,' Aya said softly, calmly, but she wasn't calm inside. Rukawa could feel her fear. Sendo, Fujima and Jin felt terror pouring out of her, contaminating the lovely aura she always carried around her. 

      'Listen!' Kenzen said, ignoring what she said. Ignoring the little flare of guilt that was burning in his heart.

      'My dad saw what happen. He wasn't supposed to, but he did. Your idiotic great-grandfather didn't realize it, but he saw. My grandfather never did anything to your great-grandfather either. In the same way, he asked the exact same question you asked me. Why? He didn't understand, and lived with the confusion, and guilt of not being able t help his parents at that time. Before he died, he made me promise to take revenge on the Jin family. He made me swear that I'll hunt you all down and hurt you like how he was hurt,' Kenzen said, his voice getting more in control. The wind rose again, not silently though. Aya flipped her hair back, shivering a little.

      'Making another suffer won't relieve your pain. It'll just make you bleed more, with the extra load of guilt you carry. If your father really went through such suffering of not knowing his parents, not getting any love or care, not knowing why, but still not receiving the love he deserved, I don't think that he would have wanted another to go through that. He would understand how precious love is. Did he actually ask you to take me away from my family? Did he really ask you to take revenge? Or did he ask you to find out why, and you assumed that he meant and wanted you to take revenge?' Aya questioned back, suddenly offensive. Kenzen stared at her, and this time his uncertainty was obvious. He cast his memory back to the time when his father lay on his deathbed, and realized, with surprise, shock and contempt, that Aya was right. Slowly, he shook his head. His friends fidgeted nervously.

      'So what? Maybe he didn't actually ask me to take revenge, but I'm sure he'll be pleased with what I'm doing,' Kenzen replied.

      'You'll never know and understand what he wants because you've never been in his place. When you have it all, you don't realize just how important it is. Have you ever thank God for your dad? I'm sure he showered you with love because he didn't want you to go through what he went through. Do you think he would be happy to see you this way?... Even though I don't know why my great-grandfather did that to your dad, but then what is done, is done, you have tortured me for fifteen years, isn't that enough? Even though I'm a descendent of the person who murdered your grandparents, I'm not him. I don't deserve all this. So why are you still chasing after me?   

      Kenzen looked down. He was silent a while.

'I wanted you for myself.' The wind rose into a how, and Aya wondered whether she had heard correctly.

'I realized that I… I needed you. I made you to pay your great-grandfather back, but…,' he didn't continue. Everyone was shocked to see tears welling from his eyes. Aya, on the other hand felt an emotion well up in her chest. It was a familiar feeling, yet at the same time, totally new.      

'But…?' she prompted softly. Kenzen looked up, into her eyes.

'But you hurt me more than your great-grandfather did. After some time, I didn't only hit you because of my father's hate, but out of venom in the… the uncertainty you caused in my. I was never uncertain in what I did. Hundreds of man, armed man crossed my path before, and I knew what to do and did it. But… you… you were just a kid! A girl! And you made me uncertain. I didn't know what to do. I hated you for that, but there was another feeling that was new to me. It was, I dunno, darn it! All I know is that the way you submitted to me, and yet at the some time was peaceful, the way the boy next door played with you, it all made me feel I lost something. I had accidentally let something slip out of my hands without me realizing, and not knowing what it was made me angrier. You were certain in what you did too, but in a different way. You didn't hate everything around you the way I did, probably that was why I felt uncertain. I wanted to be like you… You were so different.' Silence, a silence so deep that it cut through Aya's heart. What Kenzen said sent waves of gray shock rolling over her. The moonlight was not helping either. It gave the surroundings an unreal look. Her head was spinning, trying to take in all that Kenzen had told her. She felt unstable, tethered, and would have fallen if Rukawa hadn't been there.

'Did it all come down to me? Did I make a wrong choice?' she whispered out loud. She was struck by such a complex wave of despair and sorrow for she had, once again, did something wrong. Rukawa stroke her hair softly.

'No.'

'I just wanted you to suffer for what you did. I wanted to love you, to love you the way they all did,' he continued, pointing towards the four of them,

'But I couldn't. I couldn't, you didn't respond the same way,' he said. Then, lowering his voice…

'Maybe I was too late in realizing how much you meant to me… I was too proud to admit that I actually needed you… that I was as insecure as the rest…' he stopped. Aya didn't in her life expect this. She didn't know how emotional, how insecure he was, and yet, yet, it was she who said that everyone needed love, and no one was different. Was Kenzen an exception? Suddenly, Kenzen laughed softly.

'And now that I've admitted it, I _know that it's too late, far too late. Now all I can do is pay. I'll pay, Aya, for what I have done,' he said, taking out a revolver. Watching Kenzen point the revolver at his head, for the first time Aya felt compassion for the man in front of her. She felt love for the guy who had many times beaten her within an inch from death. And she realized that the unfamiliar emotion she felt just now was love. _

She now had all of them to keep them company, but he didn't. He had no one in the past, nor in the present (except of course, his father, who had passed away when he was sixteen, and mother who died a year later). Yet, she had always been there. They were just too blind to realize, and he was too proud and conceited to admit that he actually needed someone. All these thoughts passed though her mind in a flash.

'No!' Aya shouted. Everyone looked at her. Kenzen was not just looking, he was staring, totally shocked.

'Yeah, sure, you've made mistakes. Sure, you're a terrible father, but everyone deserves, needs a second chance!' Aya said. The moon shone down brightly. The stars twinkled against the dark velvety sky. Yet, to Kenzen, the moon didn't provide light to the basketball court. Sendo, Rukawa, Aya, Jin and Fujima were. Aya was the star. She was twinkling brightly, lighting up his dark sinful heart.

'It's too late, Aya. There's no point in me living anyway,' he said softly,

'But I want you to know, you brought a spark into my life. One I myself don't understand.'

'Do you think that your dying would bring any difference to the world? Do you think it will even bring any difference to me? Do you think you can escape your pains and sins by taking your own life? No! With all the sins on your back, all you'll have after death is eternal death. You can't change anything by dying. But by living, you can,' Aya countered, raising her voice against the howl of the wind. Kenzen looked at her bewildered that she would say such a thing at a time like this. Would his death not bring any difference to her?

'Of course my death will bring a whole lot of difference to you,' he said.

'Would it? What would I get if you die? Your money?' she asked, and when he nodded, she answered immediately.

'Why would I want your money? Your life is like a thousand times more important than money! What can I do with your money? Nothing I would actually want. Everything I want is here,' she said, pointing towards the four people around her.

'What else can I get from your death? Nothing! But if you lived and tried to change your ways, I'll receive pleasure in knowing that my life left an impact on others.' He continued looking at her in such a disoriented way that she smiled.

'You were always a strong man. You wanted your own way, and always had it. Do you want to give in now? Give in to death?' Sendo asked lightly.

'Aya's right everyone needs a second chance, no one would have managed to live if there was no such thing, not even Aya. No man is sinless. Besides don't you want to understand things better? Do you want to die without knowing what you lived for?' Rukawa added.

'Find out what was your mistake. Then change your ways. Why did I hate you? Why did I avoid you? I think you know that well enough. You always approached me in hate, anger and… lust. You covered yourselves with these because you were insecure on the inside, and yet, you didn't want to admit it. You didn't want others to know that you too, like everyone else, needed something to hold onto. Everyone is unique, and yet no man is different,' Aya said.

'Yeah, needs are needs. Forgiveness is a need too. Maybe not a physical one, but a mental one. God will save you if you really mean it. Remember, every man is immortal until he completes the task God set for him,' Fujima said.

'You've wronged Aya the most, I should think, and if she can forgive you, others should be able to too. Anyway, even if they don't, but you thoroughly repent, God will forgive you, and that is still the most important thing of all. And, the last person of all, is of course, you yourself. Don't walk around with the weight of guilt on your shoulder. Forgive yourself,' Jin said. Aya walked towards Kenzen and pulled out a gold cross chain he was wearing.

'You've been wearing this for as long as I can remember. What's the use of wearing it if you don't understand, if you don't want to accept the forgiveness that God so freely gave you?' she questioned. (I don't know what religion Japanese are, so please forgive me for using my religion, Christianity) Then turning and walking back towards her friends,

'But I can't come back to you. Yeah, we can remain friends, but I just can't. I don't hold a grudge against you, no! But… I have found where I'm supposed to be. I've found my parents, my place. I'm sure you'll find the one destined for you too. Destined to give you love, and when you find her, remember me once in a while. Now, we can only remain friends,' she said softly, and with that, the five of them walked away, still glowing like the sun.

'Just friends, huh?' he muttered softly, fingering his chain, watching their receding backs. 

'Maybe I should give myself another chance. I want to start clean, and then maybe I'll understand what it means.'

The wind rose and fell. Rose, and looking at their peace, their strength, his will to live burnt. 

His sidekicks stared at him, and then at the five of them walking away, and felt guilt and sin wash over them.     

A/N: well? I know it's kinda long… n' I know I did sorta explain a little too much about the peace thingy *looks at sLL with a smile* but I couldn't be bothered to check this chapter… so I'm sorry if I repeat myself to much!!!! Well… see ya!


	14. Together At Last

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/n: Thanks to all the people who reviewed!! You guys are soo nice. Well, here chapter 14 for you all!!!

**Chapter 14- Together at last**

      'Hey, people,' Sendo said absently. 

      'Don't you think it's weird? We call Aya by her first name, but then we call each other by our sir name,' he continued. Aya looked up from her comic book, startled. Rukawa, who was sleeping on the bed sat up, blinking. Fujima and Jin who were playing chest looked up at Sendo who was at his study table, having trouble, as he usually did, with his schoolwork. 

      It was two days since the encounter with Aya's dad, and they were all at Sendo's house. Sendo, suddenly aware that he had caught a whole lot more attention than he meant to…

      'Nani? Did I say something wrong?' he asked innocently. 

      'Well,' Aya said, wondering in her heart what her "well" was for. She herself didn't know the answer to his question, which was though unimportant, yet it seemed to signify something very important in all their life. 

      'I dunno… what you said was…' she trailed off, shrugging, looking at her brothers, who were the brains in their group.

      'Yeah, why did we do that? I mean most people called her Kenzen when they first met her, but we didn't. Don't include our parents, they learnt it from us… Sendo calling her Aya is understandable… but us? We called her Aya ever since we met her right?' Fujima said thoughtfully. 

      'Besides, why didn't Aya call Sendo Akira?' Jin asked. Rukawa, who was already nodding off said,

      'Probably she was waiting…' and he fell asleep, letting his sentence hang, unfinished. The other four exchanged looks, then sighed.

      'Waiting for what?' Sendo asked.

      'Ask him,' Aya said, leaning over to shake Rukawa. 

      'What was I waiting for?' She received a punch.

      'Baka!' she scolded a blinking Rukawa, rubbing her face.

      'Ei?… oh… gomendasai, it was a reflex action. But again, you should have known that I hate being awoken, do'aho,' he replied.

      'But we were in the middle of a discussion!' Sendo said, smiling at him.

      'Yeah, maybe she was waiting,' Fujima said mysteriously, breaking their happy air into pieces.

      'Nani?' Jin asked.

      'Maybe she was waiting for us all. I think we were fated to be friends, like this, and she was unconsciously waiting for us. We, on the other hand called her Aya because we knew, somehow felt, that Kenzen wasn't her real name,' Fujima continued. Aya stared at him.

      'Must you be so philosophical ne-onichan? Can't it be coincidental?' she questioned. 

      'The possibility is very slight. Very,' Jin said. Aya rolled her eyes. It was so hard, having people from first class to be your brothers. Jeez!

      'Sendo-san, what made you say that?' Aya asked her best friend. 

      'Well… I dunno. It just stuck me at that time… that it was odd.' He replied.

      'Why don't we just start calling each other by their first name and end the discussion on this topic?' Rukawa asked.

      'I'm sleepy.'

      'Are you ever not?' Fujima asked.

      'Yeah, why don't we do that?' Aya asked. 

'Sure,' Sendo said, without even giving it a thought. After a moment hesitation, Fujima and Jin nodded. By that time, Rukawa had already fallen asleep, and Aya was buried in her book. 

'So, all of us are in the final league,' Sendo said, grinning at the only two who weren't so engross in their work.

'Yeah… I wonder whether Kainan can get the championship this year. I even wonder whether we'll make it to the Inter High,' Fujima said thoughtfully.

'Shohoku's strong this year, very strong. Imagine, Shohoku was defeated in the qualifying round last year, but this year, they entered the Final League, alongside us… Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan. Man… it's almost impossible,' Jin said softly.

'Ah, well, you two are going to have a game in two days time,' Akira said, smiling mischievously at them all.

'Onichan, let's play one-on-one,' Aya said looking up from her book.

'Okay,' Fujima said.

'NO! I wasn't talking to you. I've played with you so many times that I think I can read your mind. I was talking to Soichiro,' Aya replied. Fujima shook his fist at her, and she just laughed away.

'Okay,' Jin answered. 

'Kenji, I'll play with you,' Sendo said to the pouting Fujima. His pout disappeared at once, and he nodded.

'Kaede! Kaede! We're going to play!' Sendo said, shaking Rukawa who got up immediately.

'Matte!'

The two days passed…

In the basketball court,

      'The first game of the final league, Kainan against Shoyo will start now. Tip off, the referee said loudly. Aya, Rukawa and Sendo who were watching their two friends playing in silence, silently cursed all the noisemakers around them.

      'Look, there's the slut! There, between our Rukawa and Sendo,' a girl whispered. Aya sighed heavily. Ever since the rumors that she was dating all four Rukawa, Sendo, Fujima and Jin started spreading, she'd been called all kinds of names. She always wondered why her circle of friends, which consisted of her best friend, lover and her brother, couldn't be someone less important, less popular. Sendo patted her softly on her back. Aya flashed him a small smile, then fixed her eyes on the game again, trying her best to ignore the whispers of the girls behind them. She could see Rukawa was getting irritated too. 

      'These girls don't really treasure basketball,' Aya told herself impatiently, watching Maki stealing the ball from Hasegawa. 

      'They're all here because of Akira, Kaede, Kenji, Soichiro, and the rest,' she continued to herself unconsciously. Jin's perfect three-pointer sailed into the net, earning Kainan three points. The score was 5-2, in favor of Kainan. Then, Fujima stole the ball from Maki, and performed a quite breath-taking three-pointer. 5-5. Considering they played together almost everyday, they could almost always interprete each other's moves. Fortunately, Fujima was guarding Maki, not Jin.

      'Basket count, I throw,' the referee said, after blowing his whistle at Takano. Maki's free throw gave Kainan another point, making the score 53-52. Hanagata got the ball. Unfortunately, it was stolen by Maki, who passed it to Jin. However, before Jin managed to shoot a three-pointer, Fujima stole the ball back, dashing forward at the same time. Then, he passed the ball to Hanagata, who caught it in the air, and made a dunk. 

      'Alley-oop!!!' all the Shoyo supporters said… screamed. Aya shot them an irritated glance. Suddenly, the interschool-sports section head interrupted the game. 

      'Sorry to interrupt the game, but we must have an important meeting with all the basketball teams who managed to enter the Final League. I repeat, this is very urgent, I have to go to Australia in three hours, so please, all the basketball members of Kainan, Shoyo, Ryonan, and Shohoku, meet at Kainan High school, now. Oh, and for everyone's information, the Inter High this year will be canceled.' Groans were heard everywhere. The interschool-sports section head, oblivious to all the groans and questions, turned and left, leaving everyone bewildered.   

      'Ei? Why?' Aya asked.

      'Well, we'll know if we attended the meeting right,' Sendo said. Aya, Sendo and Rukawa fought their ways to Jin and Fujima's side. They were as bewildered as everyone else. The five left for Kainan.

      'Okay, we have to form two new teams. These two teams will compete with other teams from Japan, and the two teams who win will represent Japan for the world games (is there such a thing? If not, the Olympic then, not that it makes any sense, but well…) We're allowed to combine the members from different teams,' the interschool-sports section head, Shun said, looking at the coaches expectantly. 

      'Well, Sendo, Uozumi, Mitsui… Taoka sensei was saying, until Sendo interrupted him.

      'Sensei, if it's possible, we want to be together,' he said, pointing at his four friends, and then himself. 

      'Well… it would be possible, if Kenzen was replaced with either Uozumi or Akagi,' Taoka sensei replied.

      'Or maybe Takasago or Hanagata. You need a center. And anyway, you already have a guard, Fujima will obviously be the guard in…' Takotah sensei replied, but he didn't finish his sentence because the four boys, Rukawa, Sendo, Fujima and Jin were shaking their heads. 

      'It's better if we are together,' Fujima said. 

      'Teamwork,' everybody stared at Rukawa.

      'Aaa… Kitsune! What do you know about teamwork? Let the tensai basketball teach you about it,' the noisy redhead said.

      'Yare, yare,' Rukawa said shrugging. 

      'Rukawa I think it's better for all of you to have Akagi or Hanagata, rather than Kenzen,' Anzai sensei said.

      'N-O' they all replied. Aya, who knew better, just kept her mouth shut.

      'Demo… you have no center, jumper,' Taoka sensei said.

      'Akira and Kaede can do that,' Fujima countered.

      'They don't have to play as a center, they can just be a jumper,' Jin continued. The couches tried to persuade them, but failed.

      'Fine, the first team will consist of the five starters, Fujima, no.4, Sendo, no.5, Jin, no. 6, Rukawa, no. 7, and Kenzen, no. 8. They'll need substitutes too…'

      To cut the long chat short, Ryota, Mitsui, Hanagata, Koshino and Hasegawa were our substitutes. The other team had Akagi, Uozumi, Sakuragi, Kiyota, Maki, Kogure, Nagano, Takano, Ikegami and Fukuda.

      'Okay, now, tomorrow, you'll start competing with other teams from Japan. This competition will only last for five days, so you'll all be having two games per day,' Shun said. Everyone nodded.

      'Well, we're playing together at last,' Sendo commented on the way home. 

      'Yeah, I've been waiting… cool,' Fujima said.

      'Kaede, how about a one-on-one?' Sendo asked. He flashed his most challenging grin, and nodded.         

A/N: oh… just for your info, I have two more fics, Terror… and Malice in Darkness, please do read and review it! Arigato…. And I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	15. Acceptence or Basketball?

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/N: Okay, okay, I know I'm a little lazy in updating… but here's chapter 15, hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter 15-Acceptance… or Basketball?******

      To simplify things, Aya and her friends were wearing Ryonan's uniform. They were playing against a team from Kobe prefecture. The guys were all big-built, and they stared down at them all, Aya especially, in scorn.  

'Don't you think you should change players? We won't be nice on you just because you are a girl,' no. 5 from the team said, glancing at Hanagata.

'I didn't ask you too,' Aya retorted, filled with anger.  

'Tip off!' the referee cried. The whistle blew. Sendo who was acting as the jumper for our team got the jump ball, and the ball fell straight to Fujima. He dashed forward, passing the ball to Rukawa who was behind him without even looking. Rukawa continued running, taking all the spectators' breath away with his speed. He stopped at the three-point line, in a position to shoot. Then, a number 7 player, who was a few inches taller than him blocked his shooting course. Rukawa faked a shot, and passed the ball to Jin, who got them three points.

Now, it was the opponent's offence. Number 5, the guy who looked down on Aya, was dribbling the ball. Apparently, they didn't realize the fact that their team didn't have any advantage even though they were all very much taller then Fujima's team just yet. With an air of arrogant confidence, he dashed forward. Aya, who was waiting, stole the ball very suddenly. Number 5 didn't have any time to react, as she was already dashing forward, passing the ball to Fujima at the same time. As Fujima went for a jump shot, a tall number 10 blocked him, and the ball hit the ring.

'Rebound!' Fujima shouted a fraction second after the ball left his hands. Rukawa jumped, and smashed the ball into the hoop. 5-0

'I hate to admit it, but they are right. They're teamwork is… scary,' Takotah sensei commented.

'Yeah. Two point-guards, Fujima and Kenzen, stealing the ball, causing confusion among the players. They have a great sense of basketball, and are real fast. They are also really good in cutting in, messing up the opponent's plans. They are the one cutting in,' Anzai sensei said. 

'Two tall guys too… Rukawa and Sendo, who steal all the air balls and get the rebounds. They act more as finishers and defenders compared to Kenzen and Fujima, who are more towards assisting,' Taoka sensei continued, still marveling at the way they… understand each other. 

_Sendo and Rukawa… they are the last person on Earth I would think would work together. _

'Yeah, they are acting as finishers, even Kenzen and Fujima too, at times. But still, the most important and biggest point-getter of them all is… Jin,' Takotah sensei said, looking at the fast-paced, and yet, one-sided game in awe. Ryonan's coach concluded their little chat by saying,

'They are all aces. They're… indestructible.'

By the time the second-half started, Fujima's team (Fujima is the most fit to be a captain, although they didn't really need one) were already leading the other by 30 points or so. Everyone, every single person in the gym was astounded by their fabulous play… their teamwork. It was as if they could read each other's mind! Although they didn't have a specific defender or point-getter, their abilities were concentrated on different areas of basketball.

'Sugoi,' Maki said softly, filled with wonder. He had to admit, even though Fujima, Sendo, Rukawa and Jin were in the team, he had underestimated them tremendously. And he knew that the other team had done the same. It was obvious that they were filled with shock and wonder at the beautiful teamwork they were all displaying. Then, there was that Kenzen. She was so… terribly good! They had definitely underestimated her ability.

* * * * * * * * 

      The five days passed, and Fujima's team from Kanagawa was the best. Next was Nakajima's team, from Kyoto. These two teams would be representing Japan for the games, which would start in two days time. 

* * * * * * * * 

      This time, we were sleeping in Jin's house. We usually avoided sleeping there because his mom didn't really approve of me. 

      'Boy, the games are starting soon,' Sendo commented.

      'Akira, you're waiting, aren't you?' Fujima asked naughtily.

      'Ne-onichan, who wouldn't?' I questioned, not looking up from my novel.

      'It's kinda nice playing together. I mean, we never got to do this last time. No stress, no strain, ne-Kaede,' Jin asked, purposely directing his question to the raven black haired boy who was nodding away.

      'Nani?' he asked innocently, sounding sleepy.

      'Kaede! Can't you ever stay awake?' Fujima asked. 

      'Did I do something?' he asked bewildered.

      'I rest my case,' Sendo said, sighing. Rukawa looked at him with narrowed eyes.

      'I wasn't talking to you anyway,' he muttered incoherently.

      'I said it's nice to finally be able to play in a team isn't it?' Jin questioned again. Rukawa merely nodded, falling asleep again. Fujima jumped onto the bed Rukawa was on and started showering punched onto him. Unfortunately however, Rukawa could fight better than Fujima could. That was before Sendo joined up with Fujima.

      'Hey! No fair! What did I do?' Rukawa asked.

      'Too quiet. 24-7 sleeping!' Fujima grunted. While all these were happening, I was watching them, a smile playing on my lips. I was amused. I cast my memory back to the days I first met all of them. At that time, if someone told me that things would turn out like this, I would have laughed at his face and told him that he had lost his mind. Yet, now… 

      'Kenzen,' I whispered. If he didn't treat me the way he did, I'll probably never be as happy as I was now. I wouldn't understand what love is, nor how important and precious it is. Maybe… maybe it was for the best. Maybe I have been blaming him far too much.

* * * * * * * * 

      Jin noticed that Aya was far away, in her own mind, her own world. He went over to her softly, leaving his friends 'fighting' on the bed. When he reached her, he tickled her.

      'Oni-chan!' Aya cried out, frustrated. The two on the bed started laughing, while Rukawa only smiled.

      'Soichiro,' Suddenly a female voice called. Jin turned

      'Otou-san,' Aya and Jin greeted their dad.

      'Okaa-san,' Jin said, waiting to hear what they wanted to say.

      'Jin, we want you to quit basketball,' she said, going straight to the point. His four friends were visibly startled, and Jin's shock showed itself plainly on his face, and she felt… satisfied. There was a pause, in which, Jin tried to figure out how to protect himself and at the same time, not hurt his parents. 

      'Uh… mom, dad, I really respect you, but I can't quit. Not now… not ever. Basketball is… everything to me,' Jin answered. Mrs. Jin's eyes flicked dangerously towards Aya, and she felt totally elated when she saw understanding dawn upon the five innocents faces in front of her. Aya and Jin looked especially uncomfortable. Their dad also shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortably. 

      'Otou-san, do you want me to quit too?' Aya asked her dad, her voice was wavering, filled with anger. His eyes widen in shock, and he thought that she had interpreted his wife's look wrongly. He shook his head wordlessly.

      'Then why do you want oni-chan to quit?' she attacked. He was taken aback at her sudden viciousness. Mrs. Jin too was a little shock. And he realized that she had not misinterpreted his wife's meaning. He shifted his eyes away, running away from her murderous glare.

      'Well, Soichiro?' Mrs. Jin asked, ignoring Aya..

      'Demo, aunty… it's not fair that Soichiro should be the one to choose. We're…'

      'Urusei Akira!' Jin shouted, seeing the dangerous look in his mother's eyes. He knew perfectly well what she meant, but he couldn't believe that she could actually put him through this. 

      'No!' Aya's voice cut through before he could make his decision. 

      'I've had enough of your games! If you don't want to accept me, that's fine. I can sacrifice some of my pride and things to be accepted, but not to the extent of hurting my brother and his pride,' Aya continued.

      'Aya…' Jin said, but Aya cut him short.

      'Basketball is very important to him… to us all, and I won't let you take it away from any of us. Being officially called your daughter is also important, no doubt. It's a matter of pride… pride in the family that I come from. But then, at times, knowing is good enough. And I know perfectly well that my dad and brother love me and accept me, deep down in their heart, and… for me, that's enough. It doesn't matter whether I'm officially called your daughter or not, I still know that their love is there. Love can't be taken away, and isn't proved with just one meaningless word of daughter. It's more than that… just the basketball is more than just a word to us. It's not fame… it's more. It has a totally different meaning, something that others can't interpret.

      'So… you want us to disown you?' Mrs. Jin asked, a foul grin playing on her lips. 

      'I'm not going to do it… your dad is,' she continued, obviously thinking that Aya would soften at that. Aya's eyes flicked to her dad, then back to her. The old Aya was still there, somehow, and yet, another Aya had aroused in her. One who knew her place and fought for it. Jin's mom's breath caught in her throat when she saw how determined she was. Aya had not said anything, but she clearly felt that she was losing. She turned to her husband, and nodded.

      The poor guy looked back at her, his eyes pleading. But she stood her ground. 

      'Uh… Aya… em… come on, don't be so harsh, so determined… I don't want to disown you. Come on…,' he said, avoiding her eyes.

      'Oh my goodness! How low can you get?' Rukawa said aloud, directing his words to Mrs. Jin. She was so startled.

      'Nani? How dare you say such a thing to me?' she asked, totally furious.

      'He's only stating the truth,' Sendo backed him up. She turned towards him, flames leaping in her eyes. 

      'Watch your…'

      'You are so weak… but to use such a technique… you're the lowest of the lowest,' Fujima said, totally disgusted. By now, red was rising on her cheeks. She was so angry at their insolence.

      'Otou-san,' a calm, yet sad voice cut through her anger.

      'If you don't want to disown her, why are you doing it? It's not only okaa-san's fault if you also agreed to do this. If you mean what you say, I don't know why you would disown her. If you don't mean what you say… how low can _you _get? For goodness sakes! After all the quarrels about Aya between you and mom, you're just going to dump her away?' Jin's voice wasn't calm anymore. It was filled with anger.

      'Is she something you can forget so easily? If you want to remain on the good side of okaa-san, and is doing this for the sake of doing it, that's not as bad as really not meaning what you say. I admit, we should be peaceful at all times, but I don't understand why you would want to put Aya through all this. I… I... ,' he ended his sentence in disgust.

      'Just a question… you do know how much it would hurt Aya to stand up against you and say no, don't you? Why? Why out her through so much? Why don't just disown her?' Rukawa asked, walking towards Aya and putting his hands around her. 

      All the while, Aya was just watching everything, she felt really sad at what her dad did… but she was encouraged by the love her friends were pouring out to and for her.

      'Basketball is important to us, and if a parent really loves us, he or she wouldn't try to take it away from us,' she murmured softly. 

      Mr. Jin started in shock at that. 

      _She was making it sound like we don't love Soichiro too._

      Even though there was no visible signs, he felt that she was disappointed in him. 

      'We're doing this for Soichiro's own good,' Mrs. Jin seemed to have recovered her composure, and she told them that confidently. 

      'For Soichiro's own good my foot!' Fujima said. 

      'Em… so tell me, uh… Mrs. Jin, what good exactly can quitting basketball do to Soichiro?' Sendo asked sarcastically.

      'Are you that selfish? This is your son's future! You're going to manipulate it for yourself?' Rukawa asked sounding disappointed and sad at her. 

      'Studies are important, no doubt, but they aren't EVERYTHING! The world is made out of more things than that, to each own, a different thing would bring a meaning to his life. Can you tell me what you're living for?' he paused, but she didn't answer. 

      'Well, to us basketball is important. I'm not suggesting that we live only for basketball… but we might be, of course that is besides the motive of glorifying God. We have to live for something. We don't live because we have to… we live because we want to. There is something out there that we _want_ to do. Of course, there's also our relationship with others, and in this case with them and me. I love them, and we share something together. A lot of things, and we're really happy this way. What good would it do if Soichiro is really good in studying? Even if he was stupid I wouldn't really care. Big fat deal, nobody cares. And it's not like he's bad or terrible, in fact he's above average… so why don't you get of his back?' Fujima asked. 

      'Do you think the world is that innocent? You're too young to know what's in the world. Do you think your life can be so happy-go-lucky? Basketball here and there… there's more evil in the world than you think,' she said, smirking.

      'Innocent? I think Aya can tell you just how not innocent the world can be… far from innocent, it's evil. And that's because some people don't understand,' Rukawa said. 

      'Don't understand?' she asked looking into his blue eyes. 

      'They don't know why they are living. That makes them insecure, and to hide from insecurity, they create a reason to live. Whether it is to sleep around, make money, take drugs or even killing people. If they only admitted that they were insecure, if they opened up and realized that everyone is as insecure as they are, and draw strengths from them, there'll be far less evil in the world… people trying to hide from insecurity… people like you!' Sendo attacked. Mrs. Jin took a step back

      'You try to create a reason for living. What? Bringing up your son? You hide behind that reason in everything you do… but it's obvious that you're doing this more for yourself than for him,' Fujima said softly. There was another long pause.

      'I can't… and I won't quit. I need basketball, I need them all. I don't want to do something I would regret later,' Jin said quietly. Jin's mom's eyes flicked dangerously to Aya again, but she met her eyes. 

      'You want to disown me? No prob! Go ahead! I won't see my friends sad because of me. To hurt me physically is one thing. Even if you hurt me mentally and abuse me, I might still be able to take it, but this… to take something important away from us all… well…' she continued icily. But her eyes were warm… and it seemed to saying something else. It was as if she understood just how Mrs. Jin felt, deep down. 

      'We aren't going to say anything or gloat if you change your mind. There's no pressure from us either way, the only person pressuring you is… yourself.'              

A/N: Well? You do know what to do, don't you? Review!!! Thanks a lot!


	16. Hot Rivals

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/N: Lazy, me!!!! uh… I'm down with chicken pox *cries*… but anyway, here's chapter 16, I hope u enjoy it!!!!!! 

**Chapter 16-Hot Rivals**

      'Why would a parent want to do that to us? There's no pressure from us either way? Darn that girl!' Mrs. Jin rattled on to herself, the confrontation, which ended only an hour ago, replaying itself in her mind with such vividness.

      'If she wasn't so forgiving, so soft and yet so stern… it would be a hell lot easier for me!' she breath out in total anger… and confusion. Here she was, lying in a semi-dark room alone, _her_ semi-dark room, and for once, she couldn't understand what had just happened. 

      Once in the while, the laughter of the five teenagers floated up to her, making her more distressed and uncertain. 

      _They were so happy… so _complete_…_

      She sighed… _What was in them? Even her husband didn't know, he had just walked out of the door saying that he needed time alone, time to think things through… but…_

'_…trying to hide from insecurity…people like _you!' a ghost-voice whined in her mind. Insecurity? That was the last thing that she would ever thought she was. I mean like… come _on!_ Throughout her whole life, she knew what she was doing, she was always in control, but…

      '_… they don't know what they are living for, and that makes them insecure_' another voice whispered in her mind. And after some thinking, she had to admit, she had never knew what she was living for… and there were times in which she felt lonely… and so utterly _empty…         _

      'Arrggghhhhhhh!' she screamed aloud, muffling the sound with her pillow. 

      '_They try to create a reason for living…_

_      A reason?…_

* * * * * * * * 

      'Heart attack!' Sendo screamed.

      'Ohhhh,' Fujima moaned, 'I always lose!'

      'Yup!! Even Kaede beats you!' Aya said, smiling ever so broadly, looking at Rukawa with an evil glint in her eyes.

      'And what is that supposed to mean?' Rukawa asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

      'Uh… I think you know exactly what I mean, Kaede-_chan_,' Aya muttered a little sarcastically, stressing on the –chan.

      'Why you…!' Rukawa said in mock seriousness, and started towards her, playfully punching her. 

      'Both of you will make a terrible family,' Fujima cried out, while beside him, Sendo was on the floor, laughing his head off.

      Rukawa and Aya merely ignored them, continuing with their so-called fight… until Rukawa managed to tickle Aya.

      'Hey! No fair!' Aya cried. 

      'Oh?' Rukawa asked, lifting an eyebrow, but when he saw her face going slack, he quickly muttered, 'Gomen.'

      Aya slumped her shoulders, all playfulness going out of her. She lay down, eyes on the ceiling, hands on her stomach.

      'Onii-chan… was she serious?' she whispered after a long pause. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and their heart broke, just seeing her like that. She was so… strong, on the outside, but inside, she was the same… and although maybe needing an official name as a daughter _wasn't_ all that important, but to Aya, it was precious. She had not been able to grasp what it really meant to be a daughter during her 15 years stay with her _dad_, and… she yearned to feel it… to know what it's like to have aproper father. 

      Rukawa lifted her head a little, and placing it on his lap, he stroke her hair placidly. Fujima and Sendo just stared, not wanting to say anything as they themselves didn't know. Slowly, Jin took a deep breath, thinking through her question.

      'Well,' he started off, choosing his words carefully, 'she didn't do it in the end now, did she?' 

      'Yeah, but she meant to right? She was really planning to do it?' Aya mumbled incoherently, looking out into the inky blue night. Rukawa wiped a tear away from her eyes.

      'It… well… yeah. Maybe she did,' Jin muttered.

      'Aya, give her some time-ne? she needs that… you can't expect her to just accept you…' Fujima tried consoling her.

      'Yeah, I ruined her life didn't I? ***Sigh*** What on Earth did I do?' Aya asked.

      'What on Earth could I do?' 

      'Nothing,' Sendo replied.

      'Nothing.' Aya looked up at him, and then at all of them there, and slowly a smile spread across her lips. 

      _They were always here for me… and they will always be…_

'Thanks… I love you guys,' Aya said, squeezing Rukawa's hand softly.

      They just smiled back in return. 

_      I'll always be here for you guys too…_

* * * * * * * *       

      Fujima looked around, registering absently the five girls that stood out from the crowd. His gaze swept past them, returned to the other four beside him still hearing the click of their highheels as they walked around.

      '… my mom would've killed me,' Sendo was saying.

      'Huh?' Fujima asked. Sendo looked at him intently, then reiterated,

      'If I brought a dog in my house my mom would have killed me.' Fujima started laughing, drowning all the whoops that was going around because of the five girls.

      'You're allergic to dogs! Why on Earth would _you_ want to bring a dog into the house?' Fujima managed with gasps of laughter. The other three were also giggling madly, not listening to a word that Sendo was saying to defend himself.

      'But… that was _ages_ ago! Maybe I'm not allergic anymore!' Sendo tried again and again. Suddenly Fujima became serious.

      'You know what? Maybe you're right… but I remembered… yeah it was hardly a week ago, we encountered a stray dog, were thinking of bringing it home with us when you suddenly had a coughing fit.' Fujima had managed to say the whole thing with a straight face although the rest were laughing so hard that tears rolled down their eyes. Sendo's face grew red.

      'I was drinking water!'

      'Yeah and…' Aya managed that far, but collapsed, unable to finish her sentence, into a laughing fit. Rukawa, who was only smiling tried it for her.    

      'Yeah, and…' 

      'Are you guys from Kanagawa?' one of those five girls that Fujima saw asked them. There was a sudden pause, in where everyone was looking at them, or should we say, looking at the girls who were dressed in… shall we just say skimpy clothing? And of course, high heels.

      Fujima scrutinized them for a while, then nodded. 

      'Hai, we are. And you?' 

      The girl looked at him, and then, in a sophisticated manner, said, 'We're from NZ, the first team challenging you today.' 

      'Oh,' Aya said, as the silence was getting awkward. The girls, upon hearing Aya's words looked at her, interested.

      'So in Japan, girls play basketball too?' she asked again.

      'Yeah,' Sendo said, nodding. Then looking pointedly at the girl, 'we don't know your names.'

      'We don't know yours either,' she snapped back, rudely, surprised at being asked to actually _do_ something she didn't intent to.

      'Well, I'm Fujima, Sendo, Jin, Rukawa and Aya,' Fujima introduced them all, while beside him, Sendo, Rukawa and Aya were getting real angry at being brushed off like that.

      'Maa, maa,' Jin muttered to them.

      'Liz, Ric, Nez, Canby and Vulpt,' Liz muttered, pointing. Then, looking behind the five of them, 'Substitutes?'

      Jin nodded, naming them all. They were all staring starry-eyed at the five girls in front of them… except Hanagata. 

      'I wish to strangle them,' Sendo said in Japanese, seething in anger, and inwardly, Fujima agreed.

      'Huh?' Liz asked, looking at Sendo questioningly.

      'Uh, nothing,' Jin muttered. Aya, feeling that it was pointless to continue their talk just looked at Fujima, who understood her look perfectly. 

      'Oh, so, see ya,' he said, turning to walk away.

      'Matte!' Hanagata said. The five of them turned.

      'Nani?' Aya looked at him questioningly.

      'What about your substitutes?' Hanagata asked the girls.

      'Oh? We don't need them. We can manage by ourselves,' Liz answered easily. Rukawa clenched his fists.

      'I do wish I could twist your egoistic features in my hands,' Sendo breathe out, and this time, Jin didn't even say anything. Even the other four guys who were, at first going ga-ga about the girls, looked at them in absolute distaste.

      'They're so pretty, but so damn egoistic!' Mitsui muttered angrily.

      'Let's go!' Fujima said to them all, choosing to ignore Mitsui's last reply.

1 hour later…

NZ's locker room…

      'Okay, girls, let's kick their butts… and show them just how good we are!' Liz pep talked them.

      _We don't really need pep talk… we could do it without any such talk… but anyway…_

      'Sure! Let me try to brown-haired guy,' Vulpt said.

      'Uh… I wanted him… okay, I'll take the porcupine… Sendo was it?' Nez muttered softly. 

      'I'll take that egoistic ******… Rukawa… Boy, I'd like to see him being sorry!' Canby said, a smile floating across her lips.

      'I'll take the black-hair… he looks so innocent,' Ric smiles wickedly, 'I want to see what happens to him when he mixes with us.'

      'Okay, I'll take the girl, Aya. We'll do our usual strategy, defend and test their strength in the first half, and a heavy attack in the second. Came on, girls! We can beat them to pulp!' Liz ended her 'talk'.

Japan's locker room…

      'They're so quiet,' Ryota muttered to Mitsui, who nodded, looking at them worriedly. 

      _They're so… relaxed. Those girls… they look better than all the others we've competed with from __Japan__…_

      'Fujima, don't look down on them because their girls,' Mitsui said aloud.

      'Huh?' Fujima asked, looking at him in pure shock. He had been busy talking to Aya about this comic that she had apparently fallen in love with. Sendo and Jin, who were talking about worrying about what their mother's would do if they failed their end-term, too stopped and looked at Mitsui. Rukawa merely snored away.

      'Don't look down on them because their girls,' Mitsui reiterated.

      'Why would we?' Fujima asked wonderingly.

      _Well, you certainly look like you are looking down on them!_

      'How could we look down on them when we have one playing with us?' Jin asked good-naturedly. 

      'Uh… who?' Sendo asked naughtily. Aya gave him a solid punch. Without opening his eyes, Rukawa my muttered, 'I don't think that one, if she is who you are referring to, can actually be called a girl.' Aya, who nearly went to him to slap him, was held back by Fujima. 

      'Why did you open your big mouth, Jin?' he asked, while Jin giggled away.

      The five substitutes sweat-dropped at the scene in front of them.

      A/N: BTW, to those who are also reading my fic called Malice in Darkness, I'm really sorry, but I need t suspend that fic for a while. Gomen-ne? but I really can't continue for the time-being…


	17. Teamwork

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/N: *grins* don't kill me… I know I've been lazy….. I'm sooooo sorry…. well then, read on, and to all those who've been supporting this story…… thanks a LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Chapter 17-Teamwork**

      'Hanagata, doesn't Fujima give pep talks?' Mitsui demanded when they were in the court, waiting for the whistle. 

      'Err… usually, with us, he does…' Hanagata muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

      'Tip off!' the referee shouted, and blew the whistle, at the same time throwing the ball up in the air. Sendo, acting as the jumper, tapped the ball lightly, and it fell right to Aya. She dashed forward, stopped at the three-point line, feinted a shot, which Liz fell for, and passed it to Fujima. He immediately shot it, earning them all two points. 

      Five minutes passed, and they were leading 16-4. While all the girls from NZ were panting, the Japanese didn't exactly look serious yet. 

      'Charge time-out, NZ!' Both teams went back to their side of the court.

      'Okay, girls, we did underestimate them, but so what? We now know their power, and so lets do the heavy attack. All of you have your strategies? Okay then, let's attack!' Liz encouraged the girls, who didn't look as if they needed any encouragement. Their bloated pride, apparently had not suffered much, since they thought that they could do better.

Over at the Japan's side…

      'Those girls are pretty tough, and they haven't shown their proper power yet,' Aya muttered indifferently.

      'Yup, but we haven't either,' Fujima pointed out, and that was the end of their talk concerning the game. They ended up talking about ways to avoid Sendo from being beaten up, something which, apparently all of them except Sendo doubted would happen, by his mom if he failed his end-term.

      The whistle blew, indicating the end of the time-out. Fujima, followed by the rest, took their place in the court, welcomed with the mad cheering of the spectators.

      _They've changed strategies,_ Aya told herself when she realized that the two former play-makers, Vulpt and Liz were scoring more than they created chances. 

      _They're playing in a faster pace, competing ours._

      She jumped, trying to block Liz's shot. Liz passed the ball to Vulpt on the spur of the moment, who in turn, passed it to Ric. Ric got them three points immediately.

      'You can't compete with us, especially not in passing,' Vulpt said to Fujima, who chose to ignore her, and yet, at the same time, without her knowledge, he made eye-contact with Aya, who understood completely what he wanted. 

* * * * * * * * 

      We're leading, don't you think you should do something?' Canby asked Rukawa, smirking widely. 

      'Do'aho,' he muttered, letting his eyes pass over the score board. 40-51, in favor of NZ, with 1 minute to half time.

      'What are they trying to do?' Mitsui asked angrily. 

      'Sendo, try closing the gap a little before half time!' Koshino shouted to his teammate. Sendo looked blankly back at Koshino, who sighed tiredly. Jin, standing beside Sendo, smiled, looked over to Fujima, then nodded at Koshino. 

* * * * * * * * 

      Fujima dribbled the ball with deliberate slowness. Then, suddenly, he broke forward. Vulpt was ready and waiting. As she tried to steal the ball however, he jumped and passed it to Aya, who passed it to Rukawa without even dribbling it. Rukawa jumped, shot, not giving Canby a chance to block, closing the gap to only nine points. The gym was silent for half a minute, and then, it erupted in cheers. Everyone was shock, and everyone included the Japan's subs, at the speed of Japan's team, especially the tall one with black hair. 

      'They scored in less then 20 seconds,' one of them whispered. 

      'Now, girls, it's our offense, let's get our points back!' Liz shouted to her surprised teammates. They nodded. At the end of 30 seconds, just before the whistle blew, Liz shot. 42-53, with 15 seconds left.

      Fujima dribbled the ball, a small smile playing on his lips. He broke forward, passing Vulpt. Ric, who was guarding Jin, jumped, trying to block him. Again a small smile passed his lips, as he passed the ball the Jin, who was free. Jin shot a three-pointer. Liz jumped to block, made him lose his balance, and yet, the ball sailed perfectly into the net. At that exact moment, the whistle blew, detonating that it was half-time. The score, 45-53. 

Australia's locker room…

      'Girls, we're still leading them by eight points! We'll lead them be at least twenty four by the time the final whistle blows, alright?' Lizzie asked her whole team, and she went on encouraging the girls who were a little shocked at their opponents sudden burst of energy at the near end of the first half.

Japan's locker room…

      'That's their ability,' Aya said softly. Sendo nodded indifferently, gulping down his energy drink.

      'Yup, that's as good as they can get. Better than lots of teams back in Japan, but that's that,' Fujima said.

      'Sendo! Don't drink so much, you'll get a terrible case of tummy ache!' Jin said after watching Sendo gulp down his third can. Mitsui, having losing his patience started shouting.

      'How can you take it so easily! For goodness sakes! They're leading you guys if you have forgotten, and you can say that's that?'

      'Calm down sempai, we're not done yet,' Jin said calmly.

      'Not done?' Hanagata questioned. 

      'We can do more,' Rukawa answered simply. Hasegawa stared at them with obvious disbelieve. 

      _Do more? Those girls are real strong, and even now, Fujima and Aya are doing practically better than Maki ever did, faster too. Rukawa's already shooting the ball in the short time he possesses it. Sendo and Jin are doing extremely well too… could they actually do more? Ryota asked himself, wondering what exactly did Rukawa mean. _

      Fujima looked over to Aya, who nodded. 

      'We'll concentrate a little more on defense. Sendo, now the Nez girl is the playmaker…' he went on, discussing their new strategy.

* * * * * * * *

      'Second-half. Tip off,' the referee said. Again, Sendo managed to hit the ball. Jin caught it, and passed it to Aya immediately… or at least he seemed to do so. However, to everyone's surprise, Fujima intercepted the pass, brought the ball forward, leaving a ver confused Vulpt behind. Fujima shot, bring the gap to only six points. The five of them, including Rukawa, were smiling. All around them, everyone was stunned into silence. It was a little while before the court finally erupted into cheers. 

      'That wasn't in their strategy,' Hasegawa whispered.

      'Shit! How'd they do that? They are willing to take the risk in getting confuse?' Liz breathe out. She looked at all of them, and knew, deep down, that they were not taking any risks at all.

      Lizzie picked the ball up. 

      'Now girls, it's our turn!' she shouted to her teammates. Without pausing to see their reaction, she dashed forward, dribbling the ball smoothly, and came face to face with Aya. She feinted a shot. Aya jumped to block it, acting exactly as Lizzie thought she would. She passed the ball to Nez, smiling faintly… but her smile soon disappeared as she saw Aya's slap the ball in the midair. It fell to Sendo, who passed it to Fujima. However, it was intercepted by… Rukawa. He ran forward, and placed the ball smoothly into the net. 

      'Shit! Not again!' Lizzie said, this time out loud. 

      'That's what they meant by we can do more! Rukawa didn't mean ability, he meant teamwork, and understanding,' Ryota cried out jubilantly. Jin looked over to him, smiling. Ryota, unfortunately, missed that smile.

      _They understand each other too well… it's scary… Ryota clasped his hands together, thin lines, also known as wrinkles, crossing his forehead. _

      Things continued on this way till the end. Thirty seconds left, and the score was 95-60, on favor of Japan. Everyone was stunned at the sudden offense of the Japanese high school kids. The game was supposed to be a matched one, but they turned it into a one-sided game so easily…

      *Sound of whistle* 

      'It's over! We've won!' Ryota shouted, jumping up and down with joy. The five players merely smiled, panting a little. 

      'Shit!' Lizzie said. This was the first time they ever lost… and she felt the last of her pride sinking…

      _Now they're going to smirk at us. They'll make it so hard for us to take it… like we did to the rest. Her mind was churning with these kinds of thoughts, but to her surprise, that Aya girl came over to her, smiling genuinely. Not smirking, smiling. _

      'Good game, you guys… err…girls are real good,' she said, holding her hand out. After a moment, Lizzie took it, wondering what the hell was wrong with the girls in front of her. It was not normal to actually smile and say that… at least not where she came from. 

      Both teams were facing each other. Yet, out of all the five hands the Japanese players held out, Lizzie realized that she was the only one who took it. 

_What's with these five people… _

A/N: So, how's it? plspls review-ne, minna-san? Thanks a lot!!!


	18. These Five People

Title: Friends, Lovers and Brothers   

A/N: Hey, minna-san!! Yup, finally decided to update… I decided to update…. And finish it today, b'coz it's my birthday!! No, don't get me wrong, I didn't wait for this day to upload…. But I was sooooooo lazy, that I forced myself to finish it…. and since it was near my birthday, I did so! I know… the OC in this ficcy is mary sueish… and the other characters are mostly VERY OOC… but I thank all of you for supporting me thus far… and come on… it was my first fic…. Don't be so cruel!! *sobsob*   

**Chapter 18-These Five People**

      Out of the five girls, only the captain took Aya's hand. Undaunted, the starters, except Rukawa, flashed them a smile. 

      'Good game,' Sendo said to Nez, who tossed her head, sending her long blue hair flying back. Rukawa who was beside him shrugged and turned away. Apparently, he was not as patient as the rest at the girls, whose pride had gotten the better of them. 

      'Ja-ne,' he said to Canby. She ignored him, and he decided to do the same. Then, to the girl beside him, he said,

      'Let's go.' Aya nodded, and then added to Rukawa, 

      'Say bye, they don't understand Japanese. 

      'Bye.' He muttered monotonously, and then, looked back accusingly at Aya when Canby didn't answer. Aya just smiled at him. 

      'I had lots of fun playing with you guys. You're tougher than most of the guys back in Japan,' Aya said smiling.

      'You wanna have a snack with us?' Lizzie looked at her friends, who obviously did not want anything of that sort. 

      'Probably another day,' she replied. 

      'Uh… sure,' Aya said, nodding. Then, she left with the four guys, oblivious to all the cheers of the crowds, oblivious to almost everything around them. Instead of rejoicing with their teammates at their victory, instead of going to the locker room for pep talks or crap like that, they were going out for a snack… and they actually invited their enemy along….

      'They're so… together,' Lizzie whispered to herself, watching the five of them walking away. 

      'Why?'

      Before they left, Aya turned, and asked,

      'Are you guys sure you don't want to join us?' 

      Unlike Aya, Lizzie just couldn't ignore all the weird looks their fans were giving them. So, instead, she concentrated on Aya, her soul yearning to go, but held back by her friends' desires. 

      'It would be fun… we don't bite,' Sendo added. Lizzie didn't look to her friends for conformation this time. This time, she just nodded.

      'Yeah, we would like to go.'

      'Lizzie!'

      'Make it you would like to go!'

      'What?'

      'Err…??' various reactions from her friends could be seen… and heard. The Japanese players smiled a little, still oblivious to everything around them. It was not exactly normal for the players to be so… cool after the game. To not be shouting at each other, or not jumping around, ecstatic at their victory… it was just abnormal to be talking to their foe without any sign of contempt… 

      'They sure are weird,' Lizzie muttered to herself.

* * * * * * * * 

      the substitutes forgotten, the ten of them proceeded to the nearest… shop, or restaurant, or whatever it is that they went to. The five girls were quiet as they watched the five Japanese players joke around with each other… laughing. 

      'Hey, Aya, could I ask you a question?' Lizzie finally asked.

      'Yeah?'

      'Well… why are you guys so different?' I mean we beat the people back in NZ easily… what made you so different? And why did you say that it was fun playing with us because we were harder to beat?' she blurted out. Her friends looked mildly interested… curious. Aya, on the other hand, just smiled back.

      'Let me ask you a question. Why, do _you play basketball?' Lizzie looked back at her, stunned into silence. When she didn't answer, Aya continued._

      'I think you should question yourselves first. Why do you play basketball? Fame and glory? Fun and love? What is your relationship with others based on? Basketball only? Fun? Fame? Greed?... or love?' she said.

      'I have the feeling, had it since I met you guys in fact. That you play basketball just for the fame, and fans, which is the exact opposite from our reasons. We don't want the fame and hate the fans. We just want to be left alone, playing in peace.'      

      'God bless our souls,' Akira muttered. 

      'Then… then why do you play?' Ric asked harshly. Aya looked shocked at the question, as if the answer to why they played would have been obvious…

      'Well… for the love of it. The love and fun In playing basketball. Of course, there are other things such as the relationship,' she said, gesturing to her friends, 'but mostly because we love basketball. Basketball is not just a game to us. It's our mood, our hobby… everything to us. Of course, in everything, even though it is one of our top priorities, we have to be and are logical in living our lives.'

      'what does the question why we play and what our relationship is based on have any connections at all?' canby suddenly asked, demanding clarity form Aya. 

      'Do you really understand each other? Right from your hearts… right _into_ your hearts? Or is it just shallow understanding. Are you clicking together based on your similarities, or did you find the similarities after clicking together. in other words, are you friends with Lizzie, or do you like Lizzie only because of basketball, fame and boys? Or did you realize that you like her even more when you found out that she played basketball with the same spirit you do? Look, there's nothing wrong either ways. You can't just base everything on basketball. Don't be so extreme… but we found out that… we all loved basketball…. It's not like we found that out years after we knew each other. We just cliqued well together… we aren't only together because of basketball… and naturally, that means I know more about them then even their teammates do. That also means I care for them more than most people do…and naturally, I can understand what he's trying to do… what he is thinking…. It's not wrong even if you are together because of the similarities… Lizzie doesn't have to be your close friend to be your teammate, but it's just natural to be able to do better if she is your close friend, and you understand her from deep in your heart. 

      'And it's not only that… basketball isn't everything… no matter how black your future is, no matter how bad anything is, basketball is not a way out. It's just there to spice your life up, not as a short cut…. People have different values on life, but I think everyone would agree with me if I say that one would never be able to live their lives to the fullest if they've never had a good relationship.' 

They just stared at Aya as she gave them that long lecture…. And somehow, they felt part of them opening up, relating to what she said. 

      'Get your facts of life straight, then maybe you can understand us better. Life is not basketball, fame or luxury. Life is more than that… it's something you can only learn through hard times…. if you have someone to lean on. And once you find it, you'll treasure it, because you sacrificed a big part of yourself to get it… you can only live your life to the fullest if you live it understanding what it is.'

      'You know, Aya, what they asked had nothing to do with that…' Jin said ruffling her hair a little.

      'I do know… well… but in a way it relates. They want to understand us, they have to understand other stuff first. Understand their very existence, understand something that happens daily…' Lizzie rose… she muttered a soft thanks and hurried out, followed closely by her teammates….

      'Now look! You've scared them away,' Fujima muttered, pouting a little. A small smile escaped his lips as he watched her pout back in return.

      'Nah… let's go…' Rukawa said, standing up after finishing their food. He held onto Aya's hand as they, all five of them walked out of the café, as if they had no worries in the world, as if they own the world itself.

      From afar, Lizzie just watched, as the five of them faded away… she would never forget the glow their faces held…  

A/N: so? How do you find it? dumb? Bad ending? Do tell me…. I know there are some of yu out there reading this who don't do reviewing… but this is the last chapter, and anyone who has and is reading this, please review… I want to know what you think about the story overall…. If you don't know how, just click on the button go and type in whatever you think is wrong…. Or right about my fic…. 

Arigato! And… see ya!


End file.
